Książka pamiątek/10
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek X W pierwszych chwilach nie mogłem się dość nacieszyć moją uczennicą; pojętna i przenikliwa, zgadywała prawie ogólne udzielonych jej nauk zasady, lecz zwolna, gdyśmy kolejno do szczegółów zstąpili, gdy nam przyszło pracować nad tym, co w nauce raczej sposób jej nabywania niż treść właściwą stanowi, zdawało mi się, że zapał Helusi ostygał i uwaga prędzej się męczyła. Nie było to wcale z jej strony dziecinnym roztargnieniem, brakiem silnej woli lub rozumowego zastanowienia, ale raczej, zdawało mi się, niezwykłą jakąś niecierpliwością i nadmiarem rozkołysanej wyobraźni. Nieraz, gdy ja wszelkimi siłami starałem się systematycznie ułożyć podrzędnych zdarzeń dziejowych wątek, Helusia pochwyciła z nich obrazek tylko jaki, z obrazka wysnuła legendę, z legendy tysiączne następstwa, o których pewno ani się nawet śniło historykom, a potem łączyła je z teraźniejszości wypadkiem i przerzucała znowu w tak daleką przyszłość, żeby jej chyba aż poza nadzieją, aż poza marzeniem szukać było trzeba. Nieraz gdy jej mówiłem o naukach przyrodzonych lub jeografii, ona przerywała i gmatwała wszystko najdziwaczniejszym przypuszczeniem, najmniej spodziewanym wnioskiem i ciągnęła mnie za sobą daleko z nadzwyczajności w niepodobieństwa, z niepodobieństw w swoje własne roiła. Czasem bawiły mnie jej umysłowe zuchwalstwa, ale czasem odzywała się we mnie jakaś pedagogiczna sumienność i cierpiałem nad. tym, że ich nie mogłem powściągnąć lub właściwiej skierować. Jednego dnia szczególniej owe rzuty jej niespokojnej myśli, owa jej ciągła dążność ku ostatecznościom aż zastraszyły mnie prawie. Wykładałem jej jak najpoważniej obroty ziemi i księżyca. Słuchała mnie bardzo pilnie, a ja zawierzyłem wyrazowi jej twarzy pełnemu głębokiej uwagi, zawierzyłem jej spojrzeniu, którym bardziej niż uchem zdawała się słuchać wyrazów moich, zawierzyłem na koniec ważności samego przedmiotu i rozgadałem się o zwrotnikach, przesileniach, kwadrach, pełniach, kołach takich, kołach owakich, i kreśliłem figura po figurze, i kiedy pewny byłem, że Helusia wszystko w najlepsze pojmuje i wszystkim najbardziej jest zajęta, ona właśnie w pół słowa przerwała mi najuczeńsze dowodzenie i rzekła zwolna, jak gdyby w dalszym ciągu wielu poprzednich myśli: — Nie, ja wolę wierzyć, że księżyc jest pierwotnym stanem przyszłej planety, przyszłego słońca. Otworzyłem wielkie oczy i przez chwilę z zadziwienia oniemiałem prawie. — A to bo mówiłeś, panie Ludwiku, że księżyc jest martwą, skalistą, bezwodną masą podobno. Mnie się aż smutno zrobiło. Jak to być może, aby w przestrzeni, w tej pięknej nieba przestrzeni, wśród tych wszystkich iskrzących życiem gwiazdeczek mogły toczyć się ciała suche i puste, bez istot, co by myślały, bez głosu, co by się z nich odezwał choć jednym wyrazem w tej wielkiej pieśni całego świata? Smutno mi się zrobiło, bo sobie wyobraziłam zaraz, że księżyc był kiedyś do ziemi naszej podobny i żyli na nim ludzie, ale ci ludzie byli źli i występni, ci ludzie nie ucieszyli się nigdy pięknością swego dziedzictwa, nie zapłakali może nigdy łzą, co z serca płynie, i dlatego ci ludzie wszyscy wymarli, i księżyc, planeta ich, umarł, i teraz nad ziemią naszą w nocy tylko jak próchno świeci trup jego, trup-groźba. No, przyznaj sam, panie Ludwiku, że to okropnie! okropnie, bo jeśli przypuścimy możność takiego potępienia, to gdzież nadzieja dobrych i nagroda wszystkich męczenników? To oni zginą dla zbawienia ziemi, a następcy ich, zbrodniarze, wyplenią wszystkich poświęceń ziarna i ziemię na królestwo śmierci wydadzą. To więc ma słuszność ten, który wątpi, i sprawiedliwym jest ten, co w niepowodzeniu rozpacza? To więc, panie Ludwiku, przed nami przyszłość stoi niby osłonięte naczynie, z którego można zły lub dobry los wyciągnąć? To więc szczęście i doskonałość nie są już koniecznością i nie cofniętym prawem mądrości bożej? Och! przyznaj sam, że to byłoby okropnie. — Ależ panno Heleno, panno Heleno! — przerwałem — czyż teraz nam o takie rzeczy chodzi? Znowu nie myślałaś o tym, co ja mówiłem, tylko o tym, co ci samo do głowy przyszło; w nauce nie można sobie tej przyjemności marzenia pozwalać. Nauka jest świętą, piękną, ale poważną i trudną pracą; kto jest dość szczęśliwy, aby po nią sięgnął, ten jako odpłatę swojego szczęścia wielkie przyjmuje obowiązki, musi mieć cierpliwość i wytrwałość do końca. Nie wolno mu się jak cackiem bawić uzbieranymi przez innych wiadomościami, bo ci inni mieli ciężką do przebycia drogę, nieraz zakrwawili i ręce, i serca, żeby nam jedną kartkę w uczonej księdze dopisać; a my, panno Heleno, mieliżbyśmy potem tę kartkę czytać bez zastanowienia, bez poszanowania żadnego, mieliżbyśmy ją czytać na to jedynie, żeby się nią jak bajką piastunki rozmarzyć?... Toć to właściwie byłoby okropnym dopiero. Nie, panno Heleno! wierz mi, trzeba się koniecznie z tej nieszczęśliwej skłonności wyleczyć, bo inaczej — dodałem z lekkim uśmiechem — chybabyś mię nawróciła do tego dawnych mędrków przekonania, że nauka jest ważną tajemnicą, której nie trzeba udzielać dzieciom, bo jej nie pojmą, a kobietom, bo jej nie uszanują. Helusia z równym zadziwieniem patrzyła na mnie, jak z początku ja na nią patrzyłem. — Nie uszanują? — rzekła wreszcie. — Alboż ja jej nie szanuję? — Alboż w naukach wszystkich może być ważniejsze zagadnienie jak to, które mi podczas dzisiejszej lekcji na myśl przyszło, o końcu wszechrzeczy, o całej ziemi naszej przeinaczeniu? Mnie się zdaje, że ja się na to uczę, żebym właśnie z pewnością o podobnych rzeczach wiedzieć mogła, żeby mnie potem nic w wierze mojej nie zachwiało. Wyobraź pan sobie tylko: gdyby mi też przypuszczenie o stopniowym zamieraniu ciał niebieskich na zawsze zostało w głowie, jaka bym ja nieszczęśliwa była. Wszędzie z sobą nosić tę myśl, że to nas spotkać może, przy każdym grobie wspominać sobie ogólniejsze zniszczenie, w każdym nieszczęściu widzieć przepowiednie, w każdym występku innych ludzi czuć niby pchnięcie w przepaść zatracenia, ach! któż by z taką trucizną w głowie i sercu chciał żyć lub odważył się ukochać co kiedy? Ja nie i dlatego było mi czas jakiś aż smutno, aż zimno, lecz też niedługo na pociechę do prawdziwszych trafiłam wniosków. Wspominałeś pań kiedyś, że po nieskończonej przestrzeni krążą masy światłości i eteru, domyślne przyszłych światów pierwiastki. A więc światy się tworzą, a kiedy tworzą, to ze stanu mniej doskonałego przechodzą w coraz doskonalszy. Doskonałość, panie Ludwiku, wszakże to jest pełnia życia, ruchu, siły, potęgi. Księżyc może jest jeszcze w początkach wiekuistego istnienia swojego, ale kiedyś spłynie mu z wysokości woda ożywcza, grunt jego wyrzuci na wierzch wszystkie skarby swoje i księżyc będzie piękny, jak ziemia już jest piękną, i księżyc będzie planetą, będzie miał swoje księżyce, a nasza ziemia nawzajem zsilnieje, spotężnieje, oderwie się od niewolniczej, służebnej kolei swojej i będzie słońcem. Prawda, że kiedym słuchał tych cudactw, miałem lat dwadzieścia cztery i nieszczęśliwy zwyczaj patrzenia często także w niebo i na ziemię nie astronoma i nie matematyka wzrokiem, więc też zamiast co bym miał przykładnie skarcić niesforną dziewczynę, która w najpiękniejszy porządek wprowadzała takie zamieszania i która ciałami niebieskimi jak gałkami z chleba pozwalała sobie podrzucać według dziecinnej fantazji wyskoków, zamiast co bym miał zgromić surowo i milczenie nakazać, i znów o wszystkich kołach od początku zacząć mówić, ja się śmiać zacząłem i spytałem: — A słońce czym będzie? Helusia w dobrej wierze namyśliła się chwilkę i odpowiedziała: — Och! to jest dzisiaj tajemnicą, bo dzisiaj nam bardzo wiele rzeczy tajemnicą, ale na słońcu muszą wiedzieć myślące istoty, jaki jest wyższy stan doskonałości, jakie są światy od słońca piękniejsze. — Ha! Więc i my — rzekłem — i my, ludzie, na owym przyszłym słońcu żyjący, dowiemy się także tego. — A dlaczegóż pan się śmieje ze mnie? — zagadnęła mnie bardzo poważnie Helusia widząc, że na to przypuszczenie serdecznie i głośno się rozśmiałem. Nie powiedziałem jej, że się śmieję z tak przedalekiego proroctwa, ale chcąc wszystkie jej urojenia na jaw wyciągnąć, nowym pytaniem podsyciłem ich działalność. Helusia ze spokojnością przekonania zapuściła się w swedenborgskie swoje nadzieje i systemata, a w coraz żywsze farby, w coraz połyskliwsze blaski stroiła te widziadła przemiennej fantazji. Zapomniałem, że to jest lekcja jeografii matematycznej. Skusiły mnie powiastki młodej marzycielki i rozgawędziłem się z nią w najlepsze o niebieskich migdałach, o gruszkach na wierzbie. Czas zszedł nam bardzo miło, lecz gdyśmy się rozeszli, gdy sam do siebie na górę wróciłem, wróciła i rozwaga lepsza. Do czegóż mógł poprowadzić Helusię ten nieszczęsny nałóg opuszczania prawdy dowiedzionej, dla upędzania się za dowolnymi wyobraźni wnioskami? Do czegóż owo lekceważenie naukowych pewników, przy ciągłej potrzebie nadzwyczajności, ideału i inności? Zaiste, zgubny to był kierunek. Jeśli przy podobnym usposobieniu myśl czyja nie zahartuje się nabywaniem wiadomości stanowczych, arytmetycznie uporządkowanych, jeśli nie wzmocni całym rozsądkiem naukowej systematyczności, to zawsze w końcu przesili się w nadnaturalny mistycyzm i zesłabnie w bezcelowej nieużyteczności lub się starga i spląta w natężeniu szaleństwa. Wiedziałem, że na tej drodze nie mogłem dłużej zostawić Helusi, a teraz wiedziałem z doświadczenia ostatniej lekcji, że mnie samemu trudno będzie w dokonaniu tego przedsięwzięcia wystarczyć. Na skargę więc i naradę do Marii Reginy poszedłem. U Marii Reginy zastałem gości, ale zupełnie nieznajomych. — Dobre przeczucie wiodło pana tutaj — rzekła przedstawiając mnie dwom kobietom i młodemu mężczyźnie, który obok nich siedział. — Od dzisiaj ci państwo są najbliższym pana sąsiedztwem, gdyż właśnie ostatecznym aktem nabyli Bystrowolę, która jak mi sam pan mówiłeś, ćwierć milki zaledwie od waszego Krzywca leży. Pierwej jeszcze słyszałem, że pan Kazimierz układał się o kupno tej majętności i słyszałem także, iż to był człowiek młody, ale już bardzo szanowany w obywatelstwie, bardzo światły i przy miernym majątku bardzo znaczne w towarzystwie zajmujący stanowisko. Pierwszy rzut oka potwierdził mi to zdanie ogółu. Trudno mógłby sobie Lawater sam życzyć pogodniejszego czoła, większej powagi w każdym ruchu, więcej łagodności w przeciągłym niebieskich oczu spojrzeniu. Mnie, com w sobie czuł zawsze jakieś usposobienie do fizjonomicznych spostrzeżeń, od razu prawie ujęły czysto słowiańskie rysy jego twarzy lekko opalonej, ale zawsze raczej białej niż rumianej i tworzącej cień niejako z odsłoniętymi skroniami, które pod czapką mniej na działanie słońca wystawione, zachowały zwykłą cerę swoją i przebijały siatkę żył błękitnych, jakby tajemniczymi znakami głęboko ukrytych myśli. Rozmiary wszystkich części pięknej jego głowy nie zgadzały się wprawdzie z najsurowszymi rysunku zasadami: obwód nie był dość czystym owalem, nos się charakterystycznym kształtem nie odznaczał i w ogóle dla patrzących wzrokiem ciała tylko — twarz jego była sobie twarzą bardzo zwyczajną, wydatnie kościstą, trochę może za krótką, słowem, twarz zaledwie przystojnego mężczyzny, ale wyraz owej twarzy był tak pełen spokojnej godności, usta jej, choć bardzo rzadko śmiejące się, miały wdzięk tak wymowny, tak w nieruchomości swojej nawet do słodkiego uśmiechu podobny, ciemna oprawa jasnych oczu była tak czysto i ślicznie zakreślona, też oczy same spoza długiej rzęsy tak zwolna płynęły nieprzenikliwym, badawczym, lecz można powiedzieć nieledwie ciepłym, orzeźwiającym promieniem, że kto z duszy w duszę patrzył przez nie, ten musiał przyznać, iż odebrane wrażenie zupełnie odpowiada wrażeniu, jakie zawsze na niezepsutej naturze widok prawdziwej piękności czyni. Kazimierz więc, choć mniej kształtnych rysów, choć nawet mniej okazałej postawy, bo szczupły dosyć i średniego wzrostu zaledwie, pięknym mi się wydał wpierw nawet, nim zdołałem piękność jego ocenić i wytłumaczyć sobie. Pośpieszniej wyciągnąłem moją rękę, silniej jego ścisnąłem zaraz i tak coś poczułem w sercu, jak gdybym się niespodzianką jaką rozradował, a czemuż bym też i naprawdę rozradować się nie miał? Wiedziałem o nim, że prawy i szlachetny człowiek; ze spotkania podobnego toć to zawsze radość w życiu! obietnica dobrych zdarzeń lub wrażeń na przyszłość. Wbrew wszelkim towarzyskiej grzeczności zasadom, później, dopiero po przywitaniu Kazimierza, skłoniłem się przed siedzącymi opodal kobietami, lecz te kobiety, choćby też nawet były w stanie na podobne drobnostki uważać, jeszcze, o ile mi się zdaje, byłyby mi chętnie przebaczyły mimowolne uchybienie przez wzgląd na przyczynę jego. Starsza z tych kobiet, w podeszłym już wieku, z białymi jak mleko włosami, gładko po obu stronach twarzy pod skromnym czepkiem zaczesanymi, była babką Kazimierza; druga zaś, choć młodsza, jednak zawsze niemłoda już, ciotką jego. Obiedwie one z Kazimierzem i mieszkały ciągle, i według tego, jakem się później dowiedział, od dzieciństwa osieroconego, wychowały troskliwie i kochały każda po swojemu, ale serdecznie, z przeniesieniem na jego głowę całej masy egoizmu, który każdemu z ludzi w mniejszej lub większej części wydzielanym bywa. Szczęściem, że ich część mniejszą była właśnie, więc też ich miłość nie zepsuła młodego wychowanka. Póki się dobrze z całą tą rodziną nie zapoznałem, póty nie mogłem wytłomaczyć sobie łączącego ją stosunku, który się w tak miłą zgodność ułożył i w tak piękne, pożyteczne przesnuł życie. Już to wnuk z babką bardzo dobrze mógł się w każdej chwili porozumieć; łączyło ich nawet rysów wielkie podobieństwo. Z twarzy głębokimi zmarszczkami pokrytej zupełnie Kazimierzowe błękitne i pełne uczuciowego życia spoglądały oczy. A chociaż starość pochyliła nieco dość kształtną kiedyś postawę, znać jednak było, że to nie jest ta starość, która cięży i ciśnie ku ziemi, ale ta, która nad nią spokojnie dobrym wspomnieniem rozmyśla. Ot może teraz, jeśliby kto przeczytał słowa, które mam napisać właśnie, może by mi wielkie zarzucił uprzedzenie lub wielką narzucił śmieszność, a jednak to jest prawdą według mojego sumienia, że nigdzie kobiety nie mają tak pięknej, tak bogatej myślą i sercem starości jak w naszym kraju; niedołężna zgrzybiałość rzadkim jest u nas zjawiskiem, gdy przeciwnie, w wielu rodzinach, w każdej prawie okolicy spotkać można ową dobrą babunię albo ową cioteczkę całej młodzieży, której ona wymaganiami nie odstręcza, która raczej przyciąga pobłażaniem większym od tego, jakie świat teraźniejszości dać może. Taką babunię wszyscy z drugiego pokolenia, od najstarszych do najmłodszych, z poszanowaniem w rękę całują, odwiedzają niby ze wspólnie przyjętego rodzinnego obowiązku, a gdy się komu zdarzy w domu ją swoim przyjmować, to jest taka szczera radość, taka suta gościnność, jak na uroczyste święto. Nietrudno mi też było zrozumieć, że z podobną babką wnuk podobny szczęśliwie żyć może na dobry przykład i na pociechę ludziom wątpiącym o możliwości szczęścia przy schyłku dni swoich. Ale wśród nich obojga nie mogłem zrozumieć tej ciotki, która tam nie zdawała się przeszkadzać niczemu, a zdawała się jednak do uzupełnienia dobrego być najniezdolniejszą. Niech sobie kto wyobrazi wysoką, chudą, z czarnymi jak węgiel oczami, z czarnymi jak oczy włosami kobietę, która ma nos orli, na wierzchniej wardze wyraźne wąsy, po lewej stronie twarzy ogromną brodawkę, a minę taką surową jak połajanie. Kobietą podobną była ciotka Kazimierza, w przydatku jeszcze niezamężna panna Irena. Bardzo jest chwalebną rzeczą zaiste o nikim z pozorów nie sądzić i pewnie ja więcej niż kto bądź inny do tej maksymy się stosowałem; dla mnie twarz była piękną lub brzydką według znaczenia, jakie na niej duchowe wyrobienie odbiło, lecz twarz panny Ireny zdradzała taką cierpkość, a znowuż cały sposób postępowania Kazimierza względem niej taką z najtkliwszym przywiązaniem połączoną uległość, że zupełnie na czysto sobie tego z logiki mojej wyprowadzić nie umiałem. Tymczasem gdy ja tak z głębi duszy najogólniejsze zbierałem spostrzeżenia, rozmowa szła o nowonabytej włości, o sąsiedztwach, o porównaniach tych i owych okolic, o stopniu ich stosunkowej oświaty... Na koniec Kazimierz, żartobliwie zwracając się do mnie: — Pana obrazić nie powinno — rzekł z półuśmiechem — bo gdy jeździłem Bystrowolę oglądać, nie było go już przeszło od dwóch miesięcy w Krzywcu, ale jednak muszę wyznać szczerze, że o ile mi się zdarzyło z różnymi domami zapoznać, o tyle znacznie przeważającą liczbę wykształconych kobiet niż wykształconych mężczyzn spotkałem. — To się spotyka i w wielu innych okolicach — odezwała się panna Irena głosem tak stanowczym, że choć dźwięk jego był dosyć miły, przecież zbyteczna pewność jakby jakie uchybienie raziła. Nie wiem, czy dlatego że zdanie podobne z ust panny Ireny wyszło, czy też że jeszcze byłem pod wpływem owej spełzłej na gawędce Helusinej lekcji, ale jak najniedorzeczniej się wyrwałem: — Dlaczegóż nie ma się spotykać, kiedy wykształcenie kobiet jest tak łatwe do nabycia, że je każda osiągnąć może. Dla nas mężczyzn zawód trudniejszy i utrudnione środki, nic więc dziwnego, że mało który widocznie w nim naprzód postąpi. Panna Irena, zamiast odpowiedzi, głośno rozśmiała się tylko i nie raczyła odezwać się nawet, jako na wielkie głupstwo, jej sprostowania niewarte. Bardziej niż ów niegrzeczny śmiech panny Ireny, bardziej niż jej pogardliwe milczenie, och! bardziej daleko ukarało mnie zadziwione spojrzenie Marii Reginy, z którym się spotkałem w tej chwili; już byłbym nie wiem co oddał, już byłbym chciał, zdaje mi się, żeby mnie panna Irena jak najokropniej zburczała, bylebym tylko mógł przerwać milczenie, które po wymówionych przeze mnie słowach jak na złość między nas padło. Był to prosty przypadek tylko. Panna Irena nic nie mówiła, bo nie chciała. Maria Regina nie mówiła, bo jej się zdawało, że ja chyba na przekorą się odezwałem i że mi tylko panna Irena odpowiedź jest dłużną. Babka, czyli jak ją też często zwano, pani pułkownikowa, nie mówiła, bo może i dość słuszną znalazła moją uwagę. Kazimierz nie mówił, boć to na pozór nie jego była sprawa, a ja się przez cały ten czas rumieniłem jak winowajca. — Według mego zdania — odezwał się Kazimierz — trudność nie jest w tym względzie dostatecznym usprawiedliwieniem. Jeśli przez ukształcenie miało się rozumieć najdoskonalszy postęp w zawodzie odpowiednim przeznaczeniu mężczyzny lub kobiety, to zbyt prędko zawyrokowałeś pan, że nam się trudniejsza część dostała: ja przynajmniej nie odważyłbym się powiedzieć, czym snadniej być można, czy biegłym profesorem, czy ujmującą wdziękiem kobietą, czy odważnym generałem, czy cierpliwą żoną? — Ależ ja pod żadnym względem nie chciałem tych dwóch doskonałości porównywać z sobą — rzekłem zupełnie już przekonany o bezzasadności mego twierdzenia, lecz chcąc jeszcze ostatnią wymówką mylność jego osłonić — mówiłem jedynie o powierzchownym, towarzyskim ukształceniu, do którego my ani czasu, ani może sposobności nie mamy. — Ciekawam, co ten pan powierzchownym ukształceniem nazywa? — raczyła się wreszcie odezwać panna Irena. — Ukłon, taniec, czystą francuską lub angielską wymowę? Bóg widzi, tam gdzieśmy byli, nie tańczono wcale, nie paplano po francusku, nie świstano po angielsku. Rozmawialiśmy w naszej codziennej polskiej mowie o literaturze, historii przeszłej lub... teraźniejszej, a nie zdaje mi się, żeby to do zupełnie powierzchownego ukształcenia należało. Ale jeśli pan jest tego przekonania, to znowu nie wiem, z jakiego powodu uznaje nabycie pewnych w tym względzie wiadomości łatwiejszym dla nas niż dla mężczyzn? Szczęściem, że panna Irena z taką nawałnicą wpadła na moją głowę, gdyż w tejże chwili, jakby pod zimną wodą; odzyskałem całą przytomność. Najpierw przyszedłem do uznania, że przeciwnicy moi mają słuszność, potem jakby objawieniem przeczułem i rozradowałem się, że porażka moja zasępiła na chwilę śliczną twarz Marii Reginy, potem z szczerością najczystszego sumienia przyznałem się do błędu i przyczynę jego opowiedziałem. — Nie będę już dłużej złej sprawy bronił — rzekłem pokornie do panny Ireny. — Istotnie w moich rozróżnieniach trudnego i łatwego ukształcenia sensu za trzy grosze nie ma; ale bo też przyznam się państwu, że zrazu nie wam ja odpowiadałem, tylko dręczącej mię od rana myśli, i dlatego jedynie, że z nią na skargę do panny Marii Reginy przyszedłem, dlatego, że ją na wierzchu miałem, przy pierwszej zdarzonej sposobności musiałem się z nią w najniedorzeczniejszy sposób wygadać. Naprawdę zaś rzeczy tak się mają: daję lekcje młodej czternastoletniej dziewczynce, bardzo wielkie okazującej zdolności. — Jak to, pan lekcje dajesz? — przerwała mi panna Irena, ale już znacznie łagodniejszym głosem. — Tak jest, pani, córce gospodarza tego domu, w którym mieszkam. — Panna Irena wpatrzyła się we mnie jak w hieroglif, a ja najspokojniej rzecz moją ciągnąłem: — Znając niejedną bardzo wykształconą kobietę (naówczas doprawdy jedną tylko znałem, ale ta jedna była mi modłą, według której o wszystkich innych tworzyłem sobie pojęcia, i dlatego zdawało mi się, że nie kłamię), znając niejedną bardzo wykształconą kobietę, mniemałem dotychczas, że każda z nich ma prawo rozwijać swoje zdolności, uczyć się tak, jak my się uczymy. Pierwsze jednak doświadczenie w tej mierze na inny naprowadziło mnie wniosek. — Na przykład, co za wniosek? — przycięła panna Irena. — Ten, że kobiety prawdziwie, gruntownie oświecone istnieją wprawdzie, lecz istnieją jako wyjątki, nie zaś jako wykształcone, to jest wprost z własnej natury i właściwego sobie charakteru rozwinięte istoty. — A toż czemu? — zagadnęła dość surowo Maria Regina. — Bo kobieta, która nie jest wyjątkiem — rzekłem z lekkim przyciskiem — kobieta, która nie jest nadzwykłością przyrody i świątecznym darem bożym dla ziemi, kobietą dni powszednich, odbiciem wiekuistego pierwowzoru, podróżną ubitej ścieżki będącą jedynie, kobieta jako kobieta wreszcie, nigdy żadnej nauki cierpliwie, porządnie, od początku da końca nie przejdzie; nachwyta z niej tylko oderwanych wiadomostek, podsyci nimi i tak już żywą wyobraźnię i albo w potocznym życiu upowszechni znów tysiące przesądów, tysiące zabobonów, albo też w życiu wewnętrznym ducha własnego — sparaliżuje najdzielniejsze rozumu władze, utopi się w marzycielstwie. Moja uczennica na przykład ma niewątpliwie bardzo bystre pojęcie, ale na cóż jej się to przyda, kiedy jest pozbawioną wszelkiej rozbiorowej i krytycznej zdolności? Przez cały ciąg naszej nauki ani razu jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się, żeby kiedy zwątpiła o powiedzianym jej wypadku żeby zapragnęła dojść, czy to jest tak lub inaczej. Nie, ona wszystkie wynikłości na dobrą wiarę przyjmuje, a potem nowe sama sobie stwarza. Gdy mówimy o historii, to ona ze snów Nabuchodonozorowych układa jakieś prawo na przyszłość i roi sobie o życiu bez przerwy, o stanie człowieczeństwa, w którym uśpienie będzie tylko chwilą dowiadywania się, zadumaniem i rozmysłem, a przebudzenie się będzie użytkowaniem nabytej wiedzy, czynem bezustannym. A kiedy mówimy o kolorach światła, to ona się pyta, ale zupełnie naukowo, poważnie pyta, czy oddzielnym fioletu promieniem będzie można kiedyś więcej kwiatów na liliowy kolor pomalować, i ot, dziś znowu dowodziła mi z uniesieniem prawie, że z księżyca zrobi się ziemia, a z ziemi słońce, a ze słońca inna jakaś, jeszcze doskonalszą i piękniejsza gwiazda. — No, cóż w tym złego? Toć to wszystko prześliczne! — zawołała panna Irena, a Maria Regina głośno śmiać się zaczęła. — Mój biedny pan Ludwik — rzekła na koniec — on by chciał koniecznie słowików przemienić w bobry, niezapominajki w drzewo na opał, a serca kobiet w jeometrię. — Pani się ze mnie śmieje — rzekłem zasmucony — lecz to jest bardzo, och! bardzo niesłusznie. Nie myślałem ja o tym, żeby naukowy postęp Helusi ku tak zwanym „utylitarnym” skierować korzyściom; mnie tylko trwoga zdjęła wielka, żeby słowik w bezcelne piosnki życia swego nie wyśpiewał, żeby kwiatek niezabudki nie przesycił się rosą wieczorną, żeby serce kobiety nie wezbrało pragnieniem niepodobieństwa. Czyż to grzechem było z mej strony? — Nie, nie, nie grzechem — odpowiedziała mi Maria Regina głosem takim poczciwym, żeby nim była mogła nie tylko żart wesoły, ale nawet obelgę wynagrodzić; och! ja wiem przecież, że z pana nie tak okropnie surowy pedant, ale bądź spokojnym, panie Ludwiku, i nie wchodź w zatargi z Helusią, bo to jest taka szczęśliwa, taka przeczysta natura, że cię nigdy a nigdy nie pojmie. Kiedyś przy dłuższej rozmowie wytłumaczę panu to wszystko. — A dlaczegóż my byśmy od tego wytłumaczenia odsądzeni być mieli? — zapytał z uśmiechem Kazimierz. — Bo szanuję prawa gościnności szczególniej względem tych, co mię niezbyt często nawiedzają — wesoło mu odrzekła Maria Regina. — A pod jakimże prawem zostaje pan Ludwik? — wyrwała się panna Irena. Na ten jej niewczesny dowcip zmięszałem się jak młoda pensjonarka, a Maria Regina nie zmieszała się wcale. — Pod prawem bliższej znajomości — rzekła — nawet mogłabym dodać: pod prawem dowiedzionej przyjaźni i wypróbowanego pobłażania. — Niech nas pani na ten raz chociaż do tego samego kodeksu przypuści — znowu odezwał się Kazimierz. — I owszem, chętnie to zrobię — rzekła — jeśli mi państwo w kaucji wielką masę cierpliwości złożycie, bo ja mam dziwne przywyknienia, lubię czasem długo mówić, a więcej jeszcze dla siebie samej niż dla słuchających mię osób. W omówieniu pierwsze założenie, które najczęściej jest odpowiedzią tylko, rozjaśnia mi się coraz bardziej, czuję potrzebę zbaczania w różne ustępy, wypowiedzenia, choć nawiasowego tysiąca nasuwających mi się spostrzeżeń i zdaje się, jakobym z wielką występowała rozprawą, a to jedynie bezładne i poufne echo zadumania mojego. Przyznajcież państwo sami, czy mogę mniej znajomym, a przez to samo mniej wyrozumiałym narzucać go słuchaczom? — O wyrozumiałości naszej po próbie sądzić będziesz, Reginko — rzekła na to pani pułkownikowa, z macierzyńską pieszczotą głaszcząc ujętą dłoń Marii Reginy. — Nie wiem też, czemu nas w regestr dalekich i obojętnych znajomych zapisujesz? — przydała panna Irena — ja dziś pamiętam jeszcze, że cię na ręku nosiłam. — Było to w dzieciństwie moim, w chwilach najszczęśliwszych życia, och! dlatego ja też mówię, żeście bardzo dalekimi znajomymi dla mnie, dalekimi jak najdalsze wspomnienie. — Może też bliskimi jak najbliższa przyszłość? Czy nam pani tej nadziei podarować nie zechce? — zapytał Kazimierz swoim silnym i dźwięcznym głosem, a ja w twarz jego, nie wiem, zdziwiony czy niespokojny patrzyłem. — Najpierw ją podaruję samej sobie — odpowiedziała Maria Regina tak układnie, tak grzecznie, że ja, śmieszny człowiek, aż się ucieszyłem z tego. — Więc na zadatek wzajemny — mówił znów Kazimierz — niech pani w naszej obecności wszystkie zwątpienia pana Ludwika rozwiąże i względem marzycielstwa jego uczennicy niech mu pokój do duszy wleje. Ja z mojej strony przyrzekani najszczerszą sprzeczkę, jeśli według mego przekonania sądząc będę się musiał z panem Ludwikiem zgodzić. — Kto panu powiedział, że tu będziesz mógł swoim przekonaniem sądzić? — odparta z lekkim uśmiechem Maria Regina. — Tutaj wam dwom będzie wolno dowiadywać się tylko, dowiadywać tego, co mnie podobna kobieta powiedzieć wam może jedynie, ale sądzić? och! sądzić! nie tak prędko jeszcze. Musielibyście pierwej stworzyć wkoło siebie nowe życia warunki, w sobie władze nowe, a potem dopiero moglibyście wyrokować, jeśliby wam się podobało, przy końcu XX stulecia. — Więc to jest proroctwo? — zagadnąłem wesoło. — Dla was mężczyzn jeszcze proroctwo — odrzekła bardzo poważnie — dla nas to jest taka rzeczywistość jak życie moje i Helusi, co się ma znaczyć, że z was żaden nie potrafi sobie wyrobić pojęcia na objaw budzącego się w Helusi ducha, a ja to pojęcie mam właśnie i aż do czasu artykułem wiary podać wam go mogę. — Czy tylko my go przyjmiemy na wiarę? — odezwał się Kazimierz — bo zdaje nam się, że pewna stronność i łączność między paniami zachodzi. Jedna w drugiej zawsze samą siebie tłumaczyć i objawiać może. — Mylisz się pan; między mną i Helusią jak łączności nie ma, tak stronności być nie może; ona i ja to taka różnica jak dziś i jutro, przygotowanie i czyn. Mnie się okazało w zupełności życia dnia dzisiejszego; ani już wczoraj, ani jeszcze jutra nie ma w duszy mojej. Nie jestem kobietą wyłącznego uczucia, jak pierwej bywało, ale taż nie jestem kobietą, która według własnej natury rozwinęła ducha swego potęgę, jak to kiedyś będzie. Jestem kobietą wieku naszego, kobietą przejścia, mam w piersi kobiece serce, ale chcąc się uczyć, musiałam męskiej zasięgać nauki; musiałam wziąć do mej myśli to, nad czym wy pracowaliście jedynie i co dotąd nie ma w sobie żadnego śladu odpowiednich mojej prawdziwej istocie żywiołów. Nie śmiej się, panie Ludwiku, cóż to? czy myślisz, że ja chcę w matematykę lub algebrę tchnieniem duszy kobiecej wionąć, tabliczkę Pitagorasa w poetycznych obrazach ułożyć, agronomiczne narzędzia z mgły obłoków pokuć? To śmiech niesumienny, panie Ludwiku! Ja mówię o nauce nauk, o pojęciu praw zasadniczych w każdej ludzkiej wiadomostce, o pojęciu ustaw dziejowych w każdym ludzkim zdarzeniu, mówię o tym tylko i to jest właśnie co ja, kobieta, w obecnej chwili od was, mężczyzn, przyjąć musiałam. I dlatego nie jestem kobietą bezmyślną, bezświadomą, ale też nie jestem kobietą w prawdziwości ducha swego rozwiniętą, kobietą stwarzającą. Jestem za to w najwyższym stopniu kobietą rozumiejącą i dlatego mogę cię, pawie Ludwiku, z Helusią pogodzić. Najprzód nie lękaj się dla niej marzycielstwą, a potem ucz ją dalej i pozwól, niech sobie z nauki twojej niesłychane stwarza cuda. Czy wiesz, co to jest Helusia? To jest prawda. Czy wiesz, co to, jest marzycielstwo? To jest tęschnota za prawdą. Marzycielstwo rzuca się jak idea trawiąca na odłogiem leżące uczucie; w marzycielstwo zapadają ludzie; którym od dzieciństwa ciepłem miłości serca nie rozgrzano, którzy najnieszczęśliwszym przewróceniem naturalnego porządku pierwej się dowiadują, że kochanie jest bardzo moralną i estetyczną rzeczą, a potem dopiero sami coś do ukochania szukają na świecie i gdy się pomylą, gdy zgrzeszą przeciw uczuciu, gdy zesłabną, w malignę urojeń wpadają, bo marzycielstwo, wierzcie mi, państwo, marzycielstwo jest jedynie kalectwem sercowym. A moja śliczna Helusia! ona kocha, ona ma taką boską miłość w duszy swojej, że tylko nieskończenie, niemylnie jak Bóg, tylko to, co jest boskim, ukochać potrafi. Dla niej też nie ma niebezpieczeństwa. Co do nauki zaś, panie Ludwiku, musisz się poddać woli przeznaczenia; z nauką twoją ona, co chce, zrobi, bo pierwsze jej słowa albo sama sobie stworzyła, albo jak wiesz najlepiej, w pierwszym ukochaniu swoim z serca kobiety wzięła; Warunków tych odtrącić nie możesz, ich wpływom przeszkadzać nie powinieneś. Wierz mi pan, raz jeszcze powtarzani, Helusia to jest prawda: prawda jako uczucie, prawda jako objaw. Przyznałeś pan, że zdolności stanowią o prawie swego wykształcenia, odmówić przeto wykształcenia Helusi nie podobna, gdyż zaiste, dziewczynka ta ma wielkie i bardzo wielkie zdolności, ale te zdolności są w niej tylko czynnikami uczucia; ich rozwijania, ich wyrobu pan dzisiaj, jako mężczyzna, zrozumieć, osądzić nie możesz, za niegruntowność wiecznie ją łajać będziesz, z niecierpliwości wyszydzisz, a tymczasem ona ci tylko wszędzie odrębność swoją przyniesie i na każdy szczebel mądrości kobietą w pełni istnienia swego wstąpi. — A niechże mię pani o to nie posądza przynajmniej, że ją w męskość jakąś przyoblec chciałem i żem od niej zrzeczenia się kobiecości żądał — przerwałem wtedy mówiącej; lecz Maria Regina chwilę popatrzyła mi w oczy i potem według zwyczaju łokieć na kolanie, głowę na ręce oparłszy: — Ja cię posądzam, panie Ludwiku — rzekła — och! bardzo posądzam, że ty sam nie wiesz, czego chciałeś i czegoś żądał. Ja znów to mogę wypowiedzieć, bo znów rozumiem dokładnie. Pan Ludwik chciał, żeby jedna Helusia została cudnie poetycznym aniołkiem, tkliwym jak pieśń, nieujętym jak natchnienie, poświęconym jak ofiara, i znów żeby druga Helusia w tej Helusi systematycznie uczyła się tego, czego on sam nauczył; żeby wiedziała tak jak on, to, co jej do wiedzenia poda, i żeby z. uzbieranych faktów lub spostrzeżeń wycisnęła tęż samą korzyść, którą on wyciska, on, co ma być w dalszym życiu gospodarzem, prawnikiem, radcą kredytowym, może księdzem, alboż ja wiem! — i śmiać się głośno zaczęła. — Otóż, mój dobry panie Ludwiku — znów dalej bez śmiechu mówiła — Helusia w najdalszej przyszłości swojej będzie tylko kobietą. Kobieta inaczej przyjmuje naukę, bo inaczej użytkować z niej będzie; kobieta nie poprzestanie nigdy na żadnej, choćby najrozumniejszej, choćby oczywistej, jak dwa a dwa są cztery, abstrakcji; ona ciągle ku temu dąży, aby wszystko, co jest w świecie, wszystko, co jest w przypuszczeniu, ująć żywcem, wpleść w każdą dnia chwilę, spotrzebować na wszystkie uczucia swego potrzeby. Nigdy badacz najśmielszy nie ciśnie przed siebie tak zuchwałego pytania jak kobieta, kiedy pytać zacznie; reformator najzapaleńszy nie odważy się na teorie tak niepodobne, jak kobieta na niepodobne próby odważy; z was żaden nadzieją nawet nie uprzedzi jej w wymaganiu wszelkiego dobra od przyszłości, bo życie żywe jest życiem jedynym, bo wcielanie słowa bożego jest wiekuistą funkcją jej natury. Dla was może oderwalność wystarczyć, nad zdobyciem szczegółu możecie długo, ciężko i święcie pracować, macie to, co sam, panie Ludwiku, naukową cierpliwością nazwałeś; wydacie wszystkie dni i noce wasze na uczynienie jakiego spostrzeżenia, a potem, gdy je zrobicie, gdy zapiszecie, to spokojnie kartę waszą testamentem przekazujecie najodleglejszej potomności, żeby ona dopiero zrobiła z niej użytek lub przystosowanie jakie; i tak bywa z matematycznymi liczb kombinacjami, tak z filozofią waszą. Lecz kobiety, och! słusznie pan powiedziałeś, kobiety są daleko niecierpliwsze, one nie tylko wiedzieć, one zaraz mieć pragną. U wspomnień dziejowych dopominają się koniecznie przepowiedni na przyszłość; ze światła chcą natychmiast pochwycić promień taki, którym by mogły ziemię w cudniejsze barwy umalować, a gdy o nieskończoności słyszą, one nie mogą jak wy, mężczyźni, oznaczyć jej sobie wielkim X u początku, a wielkim znakiem zapytania przy końcu. Nie, one z taką niepewnością głowy by do snu nigdy nie skłoniły, one by żyć nie mogły, gdyby jak Archimedesowi daremnie wołać im przyszło o punkt oparcia dla tej dźwigni, którą świat cały z posad wyruszyć można , ale też one, panie Ludwiku, punkt oparcia zawsze znajdą w sercu swoim, one nieskończoność rozświecą blaskiem wiary i nadziei, one ją w jej bezmierni, w jej nieograniczoności objąć potrafią, bo one ją w żywe rozsnują obrazy, więcej nawet powiem, bo one ją w chwilę teraźniejszości ukochaniem swoim przeciągną. Czy to rozumiesz, panie Ludwiku? A pan, panie Kazimierzu? czy się ze mną sprzeczać będziesz? Ja milczałem, Kazimierz tylko dał odpowiedź: — Nie będę się sprzeczał, lecz będę przekonywał powoli. — Więc pan nie ufasz słowom moim? — Wszakże pani sama zapowiedziałaś, że sądzić ich nie można, a kiedy sądzić czego nie można, to przynajmniej rozważać potrzeba. Widzi pani, że zawczasu rozwagę moję w tym względzie nabywaniem przekonania nazwałem, czyż to nie dosyć jeszcze? — Nie gniewaj się na niego, Reginko — rzekła wtedy pułkownikowa — on zawsze taki ostrożny i nieufny; to już w jego charakterze leży. — Taka dobra babka powinna by jednak sprostować taki zły charakter — żartobliwie na to Maria Regina odrzekła. — Alboż on ma być takim złym koniecznie? — ujął się za sobą Kazimierz. — Koniecznie — odpowiedziała mu znowu Maria Regina— najpierw dlatego, że panu szczęścia nie zapewnij a potem dlatego, że innym dużo cierpienia do życia przyrzucić może. — Och! co w tym względzie, to już ja zupełnie zaprzeczyć muszę — zawołała panna Irena — nieufność w poczciwym sercu nigdy nie będzie ani cierpieniem, ani obrazą drugich, będzie sobie po prostu ubezpieczeniem się przed pomyłkami i zadatkiem pobłażania. — A ja mówię — odparła Maria Regina — że będzie ujemnością entuzjazmu i uwielbienia. Co mi to za szczęście bez entuzjazmu, co mi to za miłość bez uwielbienia? Kiedy zaś kto w pełni i w najwyższości nigdy szczęścia uczuć nie może, więc ja powiadam, że cierpi; kiedy zaś kto przed miłością swoją paść na kolana w modlitwie nie umie, więc ja powiadam, że dręczy tych, których nie dość ukochał, bo jeśli oni kochają... — Zaraz, zaraz ja to inaczej objaśnię — przerwał Kazimierz — tylko niech moja osobistość zupełnie w tym względzie usuniętą zostanie, gdyż doprawdy jeszcze sobie przyznać nie mogę, ażeby słowa babki, ciotki mojej lub te, które mam wymówić, do mnie w czymkolwiek przystosować się dały, chyba jako rozumowo uznana zasada. — No, więc jako rozumowo uznana zasada na cóż nieufność zda się w szczęściu i w miłości? — spytała Maria Regina. — Jakże pani dziwny tok całemu zagadnieniu nadała — odrzekł jej Kazimierz — na co zda się?... — Proszę pana, to jest tok najwłaściwszy, to jest najwyraźniejsze określenie; chciałam za jego pomocą wszelkiej dwuznaczności uniknąć. — Na co zda się? — powtórzył raz jeszcze z wesołym uśmiechem Kazimierz — Pani się pyta jak o jakąś rzecz przyczepną, o jakieś kółko w maszynie. — Wie pan, ja bym się nawet chciała spytać, czy to nie jest lekarska recepta? Jakie to są krople? Kiedy się ich używa? Czy na prezerwatywę, czy na ulgę w czasie przystępu choroby, czy po chorobie ze zwyczaju jedynie? — Na te wszystkie zapytania odpowiedzieć bym nie umiał, tak jak nie umiem odpowiedzieć, na co nieufność zda się w szczęściu lub w miłości. A na co zda się szczęście lub miłość w życiu człowieka? a na co zda się życie? Och, tym sposobem rzucilibyśmy się w nieskończony szereg wątpliwości, dowodzeń metafizycznych i wreszcie myśl by nam się rozwiała we mgle filozofii niemieckiej; nie, ja też nie chcę dowodzić, na co nieufność zda się w szczęściu i w miłości, tylko powiem pani, że ją uważam za konieczny warunek i miłości, i szczęścia; nieufność jest przewidzeniem czasu i przedmiotu. Jeśli trwanie szczęścia mojego nie sięga dalej nad chwilę zapomnienia o wszelkich możebnych zmianach przyszłości, to ja nie jestem szczęśliw, jestem zaledwie rozradowany, ucieszony, dajmy na to, pijany jakimś narkotykiem, co z zewnątrz do wnętrza mojego się wsączył, ale szczęśliwym będę wtedy dopiero, gdy ogarnę rozumnym przypuszczeniem wszelkie następstwa i koleje bytu mojego, gdy się poczuję silnym w rozstaniu z tym, co jest radością moją, gdy sam w sobie stworzę taki stan dla ducha mojego, że okoliczności i zdarzenia przepłyną, a zostawią mu tylko pierwiastki prawdy swej i dobra swojego. W moich pojęciach ja to szczęściem nazywani dopiero i nieufność jako władzę zatwierdzającą toż szczęście uważam. Co do miłości zaś, och! pani, miłość jest wyższą nad uwielbienia. Miłość nieufna, miłość przewidująca przedmiot swój we wszystkich warunkach i objawach jego istnienia, miłość ogarniająca najzupełniejszą całość jego, miłość, która przejmuje go dzisiaj i uznaje w jego dniu wczorajszym, i wie, że nie odrzuci w najsmutniejszej chwili jego jutra; miłość, co go ukocha w niedokładnościach i błędach, w ubóstwie i pozornej niewzajemności: miłość taka jest prawdziwie miłością bożą. Uwielbienie toć to samolubstwo najwyższe. Pani chcesz, aby ci chwilą radości zagrały nerwy i podsyciły się wszystkie władze duszy, znajdujesz poza sobą objaw jakiego piękna, jakiej doskonałości, bierzesz z niego uczucia pożądane i wielbisz, lecz gdy wybierzesz wszystko, cóż cię z nim łączyć może? Pamięć historyczna, w życiu jednostkowym wdzięcznością zwana. Alboż wdzięczność miłością jest? Wdzięczność czyliż w najpospolitszym i najprawdziwszym znaczeniu swoim nie wyraża moralnej odpłaty za to, cośmy moralnie przyjęli? A miłość czyż przyjmuje tylko? Niech mię pani o sentymentalny nie posądza mistycyzm, ale według mego przekonania miłość jest jako Bóg, miłość daje wiecznie. — W istocie, bardzo by mi się podobało to, coś pan rzekł teraz — przerwała Maria Regina — ale na nieszczęście muszę maleńkie zrobić zaprzeczenie. Bóg sam chyba z wysokości swojej może świat kochać taką wiecznie udzielającą się, abstrakcyjną, nie zasiloną żadnym zwrotem miłością, tymczasem w stosunkach ludzkich na objaw jednej miłości zawsze dwa uczucia się składają. Miłość bez wzajemności, miłość wystarczająca samej sobie jako normalny stan istnienia zdaje mi się... ach! jakiegoż by tu dobrać wyrazu, żeby na siebie stoików i wstępnej klasy poetów nie obrazić, zdaje mi się, ot, tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy przed chwilą: marzycielstwem, i to jeszcze trochę mniej logicznym od zwykłego marzycielstwa, boć proszę pana, panie Kazimierzu, według ostatnich słów twoich, zawsze tylko połowa ludzi kochać by mogła, połowa dająca, a co by się stało z połową przyjmującą? Ach, to okropność! na ideałów wykierowałbyś wszystkich odrzuconych kochanków, na potępienie wydał wszystkich szczęśliwych zobopólnym szczęściem, to okropność! — Nie tak bardzo okropna, jak się pani zdaje — odrzekł jej wesoło — co do wyłącznej, zjednostkowionej miłości, żadnych praw nie stanowię, czy kto kocha wzajemnie kochany, czy może kochać jeszcze, choć ukochanym nie będzie, to wchodzi w zakres najściślejszej indywidualności człowieka i na to przepisów tworzyć się nie godzi; ja przynajmniej widzę w tym grę powietrznych fenomenów, kartkę z rozdziału szczegółowych spostrzeżeń. Ale gdy mówiłem o miłości, miałem na myśli miłość zasadniczą, ogólną, do potęgi swojej wzniesioną; nie wiem, czy taka miłość istnieje w tej miłości, która jak pani mówi, z dwóch uczuć składać się musi. Być może zresztą, wtedy zapewne utrzymuje się ciągłą zmianą wzajemnych darów, ale i wtedy nawet, jeśli się na niej ograniczy, jeśli z owego złożenia, które już doskonałą jedność stanowi, nie wyda poza siebie skarbów nowych, jeśli się nie rozpromienia własną światłością dokoła, to będzie znowu samolubstwem tylko, kłamstwem, ale nie będzie miłością, gdyż ja raz jeszcze powtarzam: miłość wiecznie daje. Jeżeli pani to słowo nie wystarcza, mogę użyć innego: miłość wiecznie stwarza, czyliż odwrotnie, stworzenie każde jest wydaniem miłości stwarzającego? — Zakończyłeś pan takim ogólnikiem, bo wiesz dobrze o tym, że mu nie zaprzeczą, ale poczekaj no pan tylko, przy bliższym zastanowieniu się pochwycę nieomylnie ten punkt, w którym się pan z ciągiem logicznym rozminąłeś, gdyż to jednak dziwną jest rzeczą, żeby z tak pięknego pojęcia ogółu taką sobie fantazyjną o szczegółach zdać sprawę, jak gdyby szczegóły na odrębnych rozwijały się ustawach; i tak na przykład ideałem miłości jest miłość wiecznie dająca bez zwrotu, a wśród ludzi człowiek kochający niewzajemnie jest śmiesznym lub chorym. Nie, ja między tymi ostatecznościami nie mogę jeszcze ustanowić żadnego porządku. — Namyśl się, Mario Regino, czy tej drugiej zbyt daleko nie posunęłaś — spytała wolnym głosem milcząca już od dawna, niby zadumana trochę, panna Irena. — Nie zdaje mi się, żeby zbyt daleko; człowiek kochający niewzajemnie albo sam względem siebie omyłkę popełnia i wtenczas, przyznajcie państwo, że jest śmiesznym, bardzo śmiesznym, bo romansowym jak niemieckie dziewczątko, co się z książek i piosenek lekcji miłosnej uczy, albo też popełnia omyłkę względem przedmiotu swego ukochania i wtenczas jest nader niebezpiecznie chory, cierpiący, zapłakany, zgorączkowany, biedny aż do wywołania litości. Jak to, czyż nie? to chyba państwo musicie tej prawdzie zaprzeczyć: że miłość wyłączna jest dana człowiekowi na szczęście, na uzupełnienie jego jestestwa, na doskonałość. — Tej prawdzie nie zaprzeczymy — rzekł z wielką powagą i trochę wzruszonym głosem Kazimierz — ale przyznając ją, zapytam panią, czy to pani zna wszystkie wszystkich serc potrzeby, czy wie, co któremu dać siłę do szczęścia może, co je uzupełnieniem władz jego zbogaci, co w doskonałości na wyższy stopień posunie. Wątpię, żeby to pani wiedziała, i wyznaję, że sam nigdy wiedzieć nie zapragnąłem, bo gdybym wiedział, samoistność każdego człowieka stałaby się dla mnie oznaczonym numerem w pewnej kategorii i pewnego regestru; wolałem przeto na spostrzeżeniach poprzestać i wierz mi, pani — mówił z coraz większym zapałem, a jednak z coraz poważniejszą spokojnością — wierz mi, pani, że te spostrzeżenia inne zupełnie objawiły mi wynikłości: kobieta, której nie kochano wzajemnie, nie była nigdy śmieszną w oczach moich, bo takiej kobiecie winienem całe moralne życie moje, kobieta, którą opuszczono i zapomniano, nie zrobiła mi nigdy wrażenia chorej, zgorączkowanej istoty, litością jam jej nie cisnął nigdy, ale z uszanowaniem i ze czcią w drodze życia mego koło niej przeszedłem, bo w niej uznałem wyższą ducha i miłości potęgę, doskonalsze wieczności przeczucie, bo wreszcie takiej kobiety słowa lepiej mi wypowiedziały piękność życia i świętość najosobistszych wrażeń niż widok tysiąca innych kobiet, otoczonych wszystkimi skarbami wzajemnej tkliwości i wzajemnego poświęcenia. — Nie łaj mnie pan tak surowo, jeśli podobnych spostrzeżeń nie zrobiłam — rzekła Maria Regina do Kazimierza - czyż moja w tym wina? Dotychczas jeszcze mi się nie nasunęły przed oczy. — A armie się zdaje, że nasunęły może, tylkoś ich, ocenić dobrze nie umiała — rzekła z lekkim przyciskiem panna Irena i po krótkiej przerwie dodała: — Zdaje mi się, że znałaś Annę? — Annę? Annę Klarę? och! pewnie, że ją znałam i dobrze znałam. — A jej znajomość czy ci nic pod tym względem nie wyjaśniła? — Cóż mi wyjaśnić mogła? Anna była wtenczas bardzo szczerze i bardzo namiętnie kochaną. — Lecz potem nią nie była — odparł Kazimierz. — Dlaczegóż nie była, kiedy poszła za mąż? — Och! pani, jak widzę, nie słyszała o tych okropnych chwilach jej życia. — Prawda, nic nie słyszałam — odpowiedziała drżącym głosem Maria Regina i zdało mi się, że twarz jej, zwykle blada, jeszcze się większą bladością powlekła. — Myśmy ją wtenczas właśnie poznali — mówiła znów panna Irena. — Była z matką śmiertelnie chora w Krakowie. Matka wśród najsroższych boleści na przyszłe osierocenie Anny uskarżała się najwięcej. Anna była jej myślą każdochwilową, jej ciągłym niepokojem, jej gorączkowym marzeniem w długich nocach bezsennych. Słyszała dawniej jeszcze, że lekarz, który ją odwiedzał, kiedyś tam oświadczył komuś chęć starania się o rękę jej córki. Państwo wiedzą najlepiej, z jakim fanatyzmem chorzy przywiązują się czasem do niosących im ulgę lekarzy, a z jakim uporem znowu trwają w raz powziętych zamiarach swoich. Doktor był aniołem opiekuńczym dla umierającej, na połączenie go z Anną zebrała całą siłę gasnącej już woli. Pamiętam, przyszliśmy tam raz z Kazimierzem na całą noc, bo już Anna tak nam się długim czuwaniem wycieńczoną zdawała, żeśmy patrzeć nie mogli. Zastaliśmy doktora bladego, zmieszanego, a Annę płaczącą. Chora trzymała ich ręce w swoim ręku i nie zważając na nasze przybycie ciągle mówiła: „Umrę spokojniejszą, zupełnie spokojną, bez kłopotu i rozerwanej uwagi o zbawieniu duszy mojej pomyślę, bo dotychczas nie mogłam myśleć, moja Haneczko, nie mogłam o niczym, tylko o tobie, sierocie mojej jedynej... Dziękuję wam i błogosławię, poczciwe, kochane dzieci, wy oboje dziećmi moimi jesteście. Nie płacz, Haneczko, mnie zupełnie już dobrze...”, ale nim zdążyła ostatni wyraz dokończyć, zasłabła nadzwyczajnie i w zemgleniu z poduszek się osunęła. Przez kilka chwil trzeźwiliśmy ją, nacierali, aż na koniec przyszła do siebie; na widok doktora uśmiechnęła się, chciała znowu coś zacząć mówić, ale cichość jej zalecił i wkrótce potem lekki sen padł na nią. Anna korzystała z tej chwili i wraz z nami opodal nieco od łóżka matki usiadła. Przez jakiś czas milczeliśmy wszyscy; na koniec ona pierwsza z odwagą i szczerością o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło, mówić zaczęła i mówiła nam o przeszłości swojej, że kochała, że kochania swego zapomnieć nie może, choć go dla niej zapomniano, mówiła, że w jej przekonaniu grzechem jest i świętokradztwem ślubna bez miłości przysięga, jednak prosiła doktora, aby nie wydzierał tak drogiego jej matce złudzenia i przebaczył, jeśli ona sama w tej chwili śmie od niego kłamliwych pozorów żądać. Doktor był bardzo sumienny człowiek, ale bardzo wielki dziwak; po tej spowiedzi serca oświadczył, że ją więcej kocha niż pierwej, że się z nią niezawodnie ożeni dlatego właśnie, że kocha i że ona kochać będzie dlatego właśnie, bo od innego kochaną nie jest. Od tej chwili mógłby kto był myślić, że to są ludzie najobojętniejsi, którzy między sobą szczęścia całego życia w zagadnienie nie rzucili. Po kilku tygodniach męczarni i pociechy matka Anny umarła; byliśmy z nią w tych pierwszych chwilach boleści; kto tego nie przechodził, ten sobie wyobrazić nie może, jakie to pustki w świecie, kiedy się człowiek dokoła obejrzy, a nigdzie takiej nie widzi istoty, która by na nierozdzielność do życia jego należała, cóż dziwnego, że po ostatniej stracie dusza się złamie na chwilę. I Anna biedna złamała się także, doktor bywał ciągle, doktor ją kochał. Przez te kobiece serca Bóg wie czasem, jakie natchnienia poświęceń przechodzą. Jednego dnia Anna przyrzekła mu, że pójdzie za niego! „Nie jest mi danym używać i potrzebować, rzekła do nas, może, jak się komu potrzebną uczuję, to nabiorę siły i będę czynną, użyteczną; boć ostatecznie o to chodzi tylko, żeby człowiek stał się użytecznym.” Myśmy jej nie mogli zaprzeczyć. Nieszczęście mieć chciało, że dla kilku spraw bardzo ważnych musieliśmy też i wyjechać z Krakowa. Czasem wyrzucam sobie ów wyjazd jak ciśnięte na czyją głowę nieszczęście. Zdaje mi się, że gdybym dłużej była z Anną, niezawodnie byłabym lepiej w głąb jej duszy spojrzała i lepiej niż ona sama pojęła, że zaprzeczenie własnego serca, jeśli nikomu szczęścia nie przynosi, to jej też szczególnej siły do życia dać nie mogło. Byłabym to powiedziała doktorowi, byłabym zerwała ich małżeństwo. Tymczasem przeciwnie się stało: pobrali się. W parę miesięcy Anna okropnie smutny list do mnie napisała, odpowiedziałam na niego, ale potem na moją odpowiedź żadnej już odpowiedzi nie było; pisaliśmy kilka razy jeszcze — ostatni list poczta retro odesłała. Widać, że ich obojga w Krakowie nie było, ktoś nam potem wspomniał, że za granicę do wód wyjechali; wierzę temu, bo Anna do reszty stargać musiała i tak nadwątlone zdrowie. Dzisiaj pewną jestem, że już umarła. Och! ja znam organizację kobiet jej podobnych; żadna taka nie wytrzyma w świecie kłamanej miłości i te są jeszcze najszczęśliwsze! Przez cały czas opowiadania panny Ireny nie śmiałem spojrzeć ku Marii Reginie, gdyż pierwszy raz w życiu ona sobie spojrzenie moje na znak badawczy lub też słowo surowego wyrzutu przetłomaczyć mogła, a ja, Bóg widzi, w tej chwili cierpiałem tylko jej boleścią, żałowałem przeszłości żalem jej własnej duszy, boć przecież jam ją kochał czy w grzechu, czy w pokucie, jam ją kochał, jam się dzielił wszystkim. A jak dzielił jeszcze! Gra jej uczuć i wrażeń różnych odbiła się, lecz to za mało... przelała się w duszę moją. Och! niezawodnie w tej godzinie życie Marii Reginy było moim życiem i gdyby samej siebie posłuchać jej się chciało, mogłaby mnie była o słowa swej myśli zapytać tylko. Na koniec odważyłem się wzrok mój na nią zwrócić z ostatnimi wyrazami smutnego proroctwa. Rysy jej twarzy zachowały jakąś przymusową spokojność, ale oczy świeciły łzą gwałtownie powstrzymaną, usta drżały nie domówionym zapytaniem, białość jej lica przeświecała nabiegającym w nierówne cienie rumieńcem. — Dlaczegóż ta kobieta o pierwszym swoim uczuciu zwątpiła? — odezwałem się wtedy i zapytanie moje było wymówieniem ciążących Marii Reginie wyrazów. — Dlatego zapewnie — odrzekła mi panna Irena — dlaczego z początku zaufała mu zupełnie. Na to nie ma wypadków i objaśnień żadnych. Wiemy, że nas kochają, wiemy, że nie kochają, cudem i wszechwiedzą serca. Zresztą też Anna nigdy nie chciała szczegółową powieścią do swej przeszłości zstąpić i miała słuszność, bo to ulgi nie przynosi, tylko nerwy rozdrażnia i siły wycieńcza. — Jednakże — odezwała się wreszcie Maria Regina przyciągając ku sobie silnym uściskiem pochwyconą panny Ireny rękę — jednakże powiedzcie mi, czy wam nigdy a nigdy nie wspominała o mnie? Panna Irena znowu swoje bystre oczy w twarz pytającej utkwiła, lecz odpowiedzi nie dawała żadnej. — I owszem — wyręczyła ją na koniec matka po chwili zbyt przedłużonego milczenia — mówiła nam, że się znacie, bo to raz jakoś zgadało się o bardzo pięknych dzieciach; ja z twoją matką, moja Reginko, byłam w wielkiej niegdyś zażyłości, was oboje z Romualdkiem często u niej na kolanach widywałam. Otóż byliście tacy prześliczni, że was dotychczas zapomnieć nie mogę, i wasza matka bardzo piękna także. Razem we trójkę to był istny do kościoła obrazek. Powiedziałam ja to Annie i ona mi się zaczęła o różne szczegóły z waszego dzieciństwa wypytywać, i mówiła, że was zna dobrze. — Ale jakże to ona mówiła, jakże? moja droga, moja kochana pani? — Ot tak jak jest prawda, że ty i dzisiaj prześliczna, że wiele rzeczy umiesz, że bardzo pięknie malujesz... — I że ją kocham, czy tego nie powiedziała nigdy? — Och! nie, takich słów Anna nigdy o nikim nie mówiła; zapewne już jej się im wierzyć nie chciało. — Moja Anna... ale nie, to być nie może — przydała Maria Regina, szybkim ruchem wznosząc spuszczoną pierwej głowę; w tej chwili pomyślała sobie zapewne, że być nie może, aby jej Anna, a Annie szczęście bezpowrotnie zginąć miało. (W tym miejscu rękopismu wszyta była ćwiartka maleńka, jak widać odpis z wspomnianego listu Anny.) „Wyłaj mnie, Ireno, bo doprawdy ja po to jedynie piszę do ciebie; gdybym nie wiedziała, jak surową jesteś, gdybym przypuścić mogła, że słowem pieszczotliwym roztkliwisz się nade mną, to bym nie pisała wcale. Mnie trzeba hartu i wzmocnienia. Żeby kto krzyknął na mnie groźnie i całą piersią, to zdaje mi się, żebym się zlękła przynajmniej i przynajmniej stan duszy zmieniła, ale tak żyć, jak teraz dzień po dniu i chwila po chwili żyję, to się nie godzi. Czy wiesz ty, że czasem chciałoby mi się być w nędzy największej, być głodną, obdartą, skostniałą od zimna, może bym wtedy wyszła z mojego odrętwienia, ale nie bardzo sobie dowierzam, bo kto wie, czy instynkt zachowawczy dość silnie wzbudziłby się we mnie i czybym nad samą sobą zatroszczyła się choć przez chwilę. Wierz mi, Ireno, to nie są dziecinne skargi, ja się nie skarżę, ja ci tylko chorobę swoją opowiadam, żebyś jej zapobiec lepiej potrafiła. Nie jestem zepsutym dzieckiem losu, z boleścią moją nie będę się na wszystkie strony portretowała, własne sumienie nigdy mi jej w powabne blaski nie przystroiło. Od dwóch lat cierpię i od dwóch lat nie myślę o tym, co cierpię, tylko o tym, co zrobić trzeba, żebym cierpieć przestała. Sama widziałaś czynne życie moje — nie wystarczyło, przerzuciłam do niego najświętsze słowo tej ziemi, słowo «obowiązku». I cóż ja temu winna dzisiaj, że ono także nie wystarcza jeszcze? Gdybym goniła za szczęściem, łatwiej by mi przyszło uznanie i zrozumienie własnych błędów, łatwiej bym też zapewne poprawić się z nich mogła, lecz dzisiaj czegóż ja pragnę? Oto pragnę być kobietą użyteczną, cnotliwą, spełniającą sumiennie przeznaczenie swoje. W uczynkach moich nie grzeszę tej myśli. Spełnienie dobrego jest pobudką i celem wszystkich postępków moich, nie pogardzam najlichszej drobnostki, nie cofnęłabym się przed najwyższym poświęceniem, od grosza jałmużny aż do niebezpieczeństwa, ja wszystko zgarnęłam w rękę moją i w duszę moją, a przecież ręka jest coraz słabsza, dusza coraz smutniejsza. Cóż robić na to, Ireno? Mój mąż tak czyta w myśli mojej, jak ty w tym liście czytasz, ale wiele bardzo rzeczy nadwątlonemu zdrowiu przypisuje. Bez wątpienia musi mieć słuszność — gdybym była zdrowszą, zmieniłoby się całe usposobienie moje. Może też Bóg dałby mi dziecię do ukochania na własność zupełną, na szczęście osobiste, na wzmocnienie ku lepszemu. Och! gdybyś wiedziała, jak ja dbam o siebie, jak się pielęgnuję, jak posłusznie zażywam lekarstwa, biorę kąpiele, przechadzam się po słońcu i spać wcześnie kładę — zdaje mi się, że nikt już, egoista największy, ciała swojego takimi staraniami otoczyć nie może. Ale mnie to wszystko na pożytek nie idzie. Ciało coraz biedniejsze. To mnie tylko pociesza, że śmierci nie pragnę. Gdybym jej pragnęła, Ireno, nie śmiałabym dziś pisać do ciebie, czułabym się zbyt grzeszną i upadłą, lecz dzięki niebu ja tylko zdrowia i sił pragnę. Zakazałam sobie samej rozmarzających o przeszłości wspomnień, w przyszłości wszystkie zamiary stawiłam jedynie w spełnieniu moich obowiązków, użyteczności dla bliźnich braci moich, więcej ci nawet powiem: myśl o śmierci dziwną sprzecznością instynktu mego nie przeraża, lecz przeraża mój rozum. W gorączce, przez sen zapytana, może bym ci odpowiedziała, że umrzeć byłoby mi wygodniej, ale czytaj w mej duszy, gdy ma zupełną samej siebie świadomość, podsłuchaj serca mojego, gdy na jawie bije, a przekonasz się, że ja chcę żyć jeszcze, żyć długo, działać. Och! niech sobie tylko raz na rzeźwiejsze siły zapracuję, to już nie trać o mnie nadziei, wszystko śmiało na barki wezmę, nawet dawne pamiątki, święte i niepokalane pamiątki!... Grzechu dla mnie w nich nie ma, jest tylko zażalenie boleści; z zażalenia się otrząsnę i stanę przy tych, co mnie opuścili, pełna przebaczenia, spokoju i męstwa; ty mi wtenczas spojrzysz w oczy twoim przenikliwym wzrokiem, Ireno, i powiesz: «dobrze», jak to mówić zwykłaś patrząc czasem przez oczy w głąb duszy swego Kazimierza. Powiedz też Kazimierzowi, że ja go błogosławię za to, że spełnił nadzieje twoje, za to, że jest szlachetnym, poczciwym, sumiennym, za to, że go czeka trudne i pracowite życie, za to, że nigdy niczyjego nie zawiedzie serca; powiedz mu, że ja go za to błogosławią! Bodajby nigdy kobieta, którą kochać będzie, na drodze ku wyższym celom przeszkodą mu nie stanęła! Przeczytaj głośno te wyrazy matce swojej, niech krzyż nad nimi w powietrzu zakreśli, prędzej może z życzenia w prawdę się zamienią, bo ręka twojej matki szczęśliwą jest i dobroczynną. Wspominajcie też o mnie, kochajcie szczerze, serdecznie, nie dlatego, abym ja was kochała lub żeby wartą była kochania, lecz żeby w uczuciu waszym moje serce się rozciepliło i żebym kiedyś, kiedyś zasłużyć na nie mogła. Pisz prędko, dobra moja Ireno! Nie pocieszaj mnie wcale, nie pieść jak dziecka lub chorej, ale daj mi ostrą naukę i skuteczną radę. Ty jesteś sumieniem moim, powiedz mi też, jak myślisz? Gdyby inaczej już być nie mogło i gdybym musiała umierać, czyby mi wolno było tym się przypomnieć, co dziś zapomnieli o mnie? Jest to jakieś niewyraźne, nie przyznane prawie żądanie — przeleci mi czasem przez głowę, ale mu dłużej nad jeden przelot gościć nie pozwalam, dlatego też i sprawy z jego natury zdać sobie nie umiem. Czy to jest nikczemna jakaś zawziętość? chęć upokorzenia ich nieszczęściem moim? potrzeba wskazania im trumny już otwartej dla mnie, jako wiecznego wyrzutu, że się nie domyślili, iż ja z boleści takiej umrzeć przecież mogę? Czy też to jest dawnego ukochania szczątek, tęschnota za pierwszymi życia wrażeniami, obowiązek przestrogi, którą im dłużna jestem? bo oni może nie wiedzą... Sądź mnie bez pobłażania, Ireno; raz ci jeszcze powtarzam — tyś sumieniem moim.” Dalszy ciąg rękopismu Po tych słowach rozmowa upadła zupełnie. Nikt jej nie podnosił, aż wreszcie też panna Irena znak do wyjścia dała. Miałem wielką ochotę dłużej nieco przy Marii Reginie zostać, ledwie może ósma godzina była z wieczora, ale czułem, że jej w tej chwili potrzebną samotność; chciałem też względem Anny bardziej szczegółowych zażądać wiadomości, pożegnałem więc Marię Reginę i odchodząc rzekłem jej tylko też same wyrazy, które ona przed chwilą wymówiła: — Nie, to być nie może! Maria Regina silnie, jakby z wdzięcznością lub przerażeniem, dłoń moją ścisnęła. — Przyjdź pan tu jutro z rana o dziesiątej — rzuciła mi prędkim, uciętym głosem i rozstaliśmy się z sobą. Na ulicy szedłem przy pannie Irenie, a Kazimierz babkę swoją prowadził przed nami, bo staruszka nie chciała przyjąć na wsparcie mojego ramienia, przyzwyczajona, jak mówiła wesoło, do posług swego wnuka, którego na to jedynie wychowała sobie. Przez jakiś czas milczeliśmy wszyscy, choć z nas każde szczerze pragnęło ważniejszym zapytaniem do rozmowy przystąpić. Na koniec Kazimierz pierwszy zaczął: — Od wielu już osób o pannie Marii Reginie słyszałem, ale się przyznaję, że w wielu względach przeszła nawet oczekiwanie moje. Pan ją znasz dobrze, panie Ludwiku? — Znam, a szczególniej od powrotu jej brata zza granicy dosyć często bywam w jej domu. — Niech pan tego za płonną z mej strony nie bierze ciekawość, ale doprawdy, chciałbym wiedzieć, co ta kobieta robi z takimi skarbami rozumu, wyobraźni, talentów i serca? — A cóż, jest bogata, czy to nie dosyć? — zapytałem z uśmiechem. — Och! nie dosyć — odrzekł Kazimierz i znowu nam się przerwała rozmowa. Mnie ten ostatni wykrzyknik trochę w głowie pomieszał. — Co to znaczy nie dosyć? Jak to można być taką jak Maria Regina i być n i e dosyć jeszcze? Nie wątpiłem, że to pomyłka w wyrażeniu, ale przez dumę i przez pokorę, jako za bliski i za daleki, nie chciałem żądać jej objaśnienia. Tymczasem panna Irena odezwała się przecie: — Czemu się Marii Reginie tak smutno zrobiło, gdyśmy o Annie mówili? Czy to ona przeciw niej zgrzeszyła? — Nie, nie myśl pani tego — ująłem się z żywością — ja wiem, że ona Anny kochać nie przestała. — To dziwna rzecz, że się te dwie kobiety tak rozstały w życiu i tak wyszły spod wzajemnego wpływu, bo jeśli Anna ją kochała kiedy, to Anna także kochać nie przestała; bo to prawdziwie, jak jej mówiłam nieraz, prawdziwie uparte serce. Nie pojmuję, dlaczegoby wyrzekła się tego stosunku, różne mi przychodzą domysły, lecz Marii Reginy nie chcę posądzać jeszcze. — I dobrze pani robi, oszczędza pani sobie wielkiej niesprawiedliwości. — Daj Boże! Wątpiący głos panny Ireny, twarz jej ostra i brwi zmarszczone do najwyższego rozdrażniły mię stopnia. — Niech mi państwo pozwolą — rzekłem z zaledwie powściągniętym oburzeniem — niech mi pozwolą spytać się, czy też oni są pewni, że dobrze znają i sprawiedliwie cenią panią Annę? Prawda, że ja sam nigdym nie widział jej w życiu, ale wnioskować mogę z tego, co dziś słyszałem. Była to kobieta, która wyrzekła się wspomnień pierwszej miłości. Czy ją porzucono, zapomniano, ja nie wiem, mogę przypuścić jednak, że się omyliła w tym względzie, że kochając byłaby zawsze kochaną, że konieczność rozstania się wzięła za opuszczenie, że miała trochę przewróconą głowę i trochę romansowy charakter, lecz to wszystko są przypuszczenia tylko. Drugą pewnością w jej historii jest to, że jak nie uszanowała wspomnień swoich, tak i przyszłością kapryśnie rozrządziła; poszła za mąż bez przywiązania, stawiła na kartę najniepewniejszego losu zbawienie własnej duszy i szczęście drugiego człowieka. Potem nikt już nic o niej nie słyszał, najlepszym przyjaciołom nie odpisała na kilkakrotne listy, bawi gdzieś za granicą, może nawet jest bardzo już spokojna, zadowolona położeniem swoim i może ma ze dwoje dzieci, przy których ani się zakłopocze o tych ludzi, co jej przeszłymi cierpieniami dotychczas jeszcze swoje poczciwe kłopoczą serca. — Widać, że pan jej nie znał — największą łagodnością na cały ten wstęp do walki odpowiedział Kazimierz. — Mnie smutno tylko, że panu łatwiej potępiające niż usprawiedliwiające ze słów naszych wyprowadzać wnioski. Pan musiał chyba już bardzo wiele przecierpieć. Ostatnie słowa, w dobrej wierze, głosem szczerego przekonania wymówione, zawstydziły mnie okropnie. Prawda, nie godziło mi się choćby w obronie Marii Reginy rzucać potępienia na kobietę, która cierpiała — rzeczywiście czy z urojenia? Sąd ten nie do mnie należał, bom ja sam nie dość cierpiał jeszcze. — Drugi raz dzisiaj muszę się przyznać do błędu — rzekłem po chwili krótkiego rozmysłu — doprawdy nie wiem, jakie też państwu dam o sobie wyobrażenie, tym bardziej że jak teraz na przykład to się i wytłumaczyć nie mogę. — A przecież i teraz zrozumiemy się — rzekł Kazimierz — a co do wyobrażenia, jakie nam pan dał o sobie, to zostanie tajemnicą aż do przyszłego spotkania, bo chcę koniecznie, żeby panu choć przez ciekawość odwiedziny moje pożądanymi były. — Więc mi je pan przyrzekasz? — Zaraz nawet na dzień jutrzejszy, przed wieczorem, jeśli będziesz w domu. — Och! kiedy tak, to ja w ciągu dnia jeszcze przyjdę powiedzieć, że niezawodnie będę. I wymieniliśmy kilka zwykłych przy pierwszym zapoznaniu grzeczności, rozpowiedziałem, gdzie mieszkam, panna. Irena spytała się, czy Kazimierz będzie mógł widzieć ową Helusię, która mnie tak wielkiego pedagogicznego nabawiła kłopotu, czyby ona także poznać jej nie mogła u Marii Reginy? — aż wreszcie stanęliśmy przy drzwiach hotelu i po szczerym przyjacielskim uściśnieniu ręki Kazimierza rozstałem się z nimi z dobrym jakimś wrażeniem na duszy, lecz z głębokim smutkiem w przeczuciach. Zupełna niespodzianka czekała mię w domu ślusarza — zastałem wielkie zgromadzenie znajomych i domowników. Była jakaś krewna, pani Piotrowa, z mężem, panem Piotrem, i synem, Jakubem stolarczykiem, było dwóch starszych czeladników samego gospodarza domu i jeszcze jakiś chłopiec niedorostek, i poczciwa Małgosia, i Karolek, i Helusia, i rodzice jej — a wśród tych ludzi siedział Romuald z skrzypcami w ręku i w najlepsze wygrywał od ucha mazury. Mimowolnie cofnąłem się myślą ku tej rozmowie, w której to pogardliwy artysta dowodził nam, że nie warto przed warszawską publicznością występować i chyba na wrażenie pod kolumną Zygmunta krakowiaka urżnie pospólstwu. Ale sam Romuald był o sto mil od tego wspomnienia; tak, europejski podróżnik, salonowy koncercista, strojny pustak, rozpieszczony zbytkiem sybaryta, słowem, wszystkie czarne diabełki, które tak często przez niego pazurki swoje na świat pokazywały, wszystkie jak pod egzorcyzmem uciekły mu z duszy i został tylko jakiś dziwnie piękny i pięknie poczciwy człowiek z wielkim talentem. Słuchacze jego nie posiadali się z radości, to ten, to ów tupnął nogą, klasnął w ręce, krzyknął sobie na ochotę, a twarz każdego wyrażała taką swobodną wesołość, taką dziarskość życia nie zmarnowanego żadnym doświadczeniem jeszcze, że aż serce w piersiach rosło patrząc na nich i myśląc sobie zaraz, ile to skarbów rodzimych w masach ludności spoczywa! Romuald zbratał się z nimi zupełnie; może to w nim była chwila artystycznych wrażeń jedynie, lecz niemniej chwilą prawdziwą w obecności przed nim stanęła; cała prostota, cała świeżość rozbudzonego uczucia tych ludzi ciężkiej pracy, a lekkiej myśli i głębokiego serca objawiła się Romualdowi. Zrozumiał ich nadzieje nie wypowiedziane nigdy, ich teraźniejszość bez wspomnień, ich kłopoty bez zgryzot, ich dni świąteczne bez oględności na powszednie jutro, ich uciechy głodne aż do odurzenia; zrozumiał płacz, śmiech, hulanką, ale zrozumiał nie w brudzie, szyderstwie, karykaturze, nie w satyrze lub dramacie, ale je zrozumiał w ich szczerej prawdziwości, w ich młodocianej sile i gruntownym gatunku. Prześlicznie mu też było z tym nowym życia objawem, prześliczną była muzyka jego! Helusia tuż przy nim siedziała; zdawało się, że jej tchnienie jakiegoś aniołka zwykłą posępność z oblicza zdmuchnęło. Już widziałem ją spokojną, mocno zajętą, kilka razy uradowaną nawet, ale wesołą nie widziałem nigdy. Otóż właśnie wesołą była w tej chwili. Twarz jej zdziecinniała prawie, żart jakiś migotał w dowcipnym złociejących oczu spojrzeniu, a uśmiech przelatywał po ustach; można ją było wziąć na kolana, pobujać na ręku, ucałować w oba policzki i zapomnieć, że to jest dziewczynka, co już marzeniem lub niepokojem w męskie życie wpleść się zdolna. Przy zakończeniu każdego mazura lub też innej jakiej piosneczki Romuald zawsze ku Helusi się zwracał i niby wzrokiem o dalszą radę pytał i dalszego przyświadczenia żądał. Mała figlarka domyślając się, że to znów na finał zaczętej właśnie w czasie mego wyjścia melodii nastąpi, dała mi znak, żebym po cichu za jej krzesłem stanął, potem kazała się naprzód wychylić troszeczkę i za mną wychylonym sama się ukryła. Udała jej się ta psota wybornie — Romuald, rozochocony, wybijał smyczkiem tęgiego hołubca, a jako pierwej w ciągu grania wejścia mojego nie uważał, tak i teraz zbliżenia nie spostrzegł. Za ostatnim smugnięciem po strunach odwraca się i — bardzo żywymi czarnymi oczami rzuca mi takie żywe i przyjemne spojrzenie, że się aż od mimowolnego śmiechu wstrzymać nie mogłem, a zawtórował mi czysty głos ukrytej za mną Helusi. Romuald chciał mię zrazu bardzo niegrzecznie na bok usunąć, ale widać lepszy pomysł odwetu przyszedł mu do głowy, bo tylko rozśmiał się wzajemnie i palcem na nosie pogroził. — No, chłopcy — rzekł potem wesoło — jakoś to kobiet i ślicznych dziewcząt nie widzę, bo się pochowały przede mną, jesteśmy sami teraz, będziemy pili, szkła tłukli, a jeśli przyjdą nas do domów rozpędzać, to się trochę pobijemy. — I jak mówił, tak grać zaczął, ale była to już prawdziwa szynkowna, katarynek i pijaków muzyka. — A, wstydź się pan! — zawołała Helusia i poskoczywszy ze swego miejsca, trąciła go po ręku. — Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz! — powtarzał Romuald, ciągle grając toż samo. — Nie mogę się jakoś wytrzeźwić i nikogo jeszcze nie widzę. — Zaraz tu pan zobaczy — z pustotą i śmiechem rzekła, a potem, niby na silne zamierzenie, podniosła rękę i w powietrzu ją wstrzymała. Romuald grał ciągle — lecz niespodzianie grać przestał i rękę podniesioną Helusi uchwycił. — Aha! teraz co innego — rzekł patrząc jej w oczy — teraz śliczne dziewczęta wróciły, trzeba się grzecznie zachować. A co nam każą grać te dziewczęta, czy ja się już nie dowiem? — Zaczekaj no pan, niech pomyślę trochę. — I myśleć zaczęła, a Romuald ciągle jej drobną rączkę w swoim ręku trzymał. — Ot, tak — rzekła Helusia po chwili namysłu — grałeś pan, jak się ludzie w szynku upijają, zagraj teraz, jak to się na Bielany idzie w drugi dzień Zielonych Świątek; mój Boże, wszakżeć to najpiękniejsza w całym roku uroczystość! Ja zawsze na ten dzień w moją białą sukienkę się stroję, bo kiedy niebo jest pogodne, to już taką pogodą, że tam nas z wysoka wszyscy święci i aniołowie lepiej widzieć muszą chyba, a ludziom jak wesoło! W inne dnie, choć czas piękny, niejednemu trudno się przybrać do dalszej wycieczki; w ciągu tygodnia nieraz może myśli sobie, że pójdzie gdzie za miasto świeżym powietrzem odetchnąć, a mimowolnie w niedzielę czas mu zejdzie na bruku i wśród tych murów okopciałych. Lecz na Zielone Świątki każdy do lasku nad Wisłę pociągnie, a jak tam pięknie wtedy! Jak pełno ludu! Jak te gromady jego ślicznie rozrzucone, a wśród zieleni owe jasne lub jaskrawe kobiet ubiory, a gwar ów ciągły i głośny! Och, mnie się to wszystko podoba, ja wtenczas dopiero prawdziwie czuję, że mi jest dobrze z ludźmi na tym świecie, że obojętnych i nieznanych ja szczerze kocham w ich poczciwych wrażeniach; że ich szczęście, ich wesołość, ich śmiechy swobodne mnie nawet w smutku moim nie rażą. Czym jest bliźni, czym brat mój, to ja najlepiej pojmuję, gdy właśnie jako w dzień ten pomiędzy tłum wejdę. Dziwna rzecz, tłum mię nie przeraża ogromem swoim, nie osamotnia swoją obojętnością. Ach, graj pan, graj o moich Bielanach! Romuald pocałował trzymaną rękę, wziął potem drugą jeszcze, złożył obie jak do pacierza i puścił je lekko. W istocie znać po nim było, że jakieś pobożne uczucie ruchem jego kierowało. Zaczął grać nie piosenkę, lecz pieśń poważną i uroczystą, a Helusia znów na swoje miejsce wróciła. Ledwie kilka przegrał taktów, głos jej zmieszał się z dźwiękiem skrzypców i odgadując prawie całe rozwijanie się wydobywanej z nich melodii popłynął wtórem srebrzystym i natchnionym. Wszystkich słów jej śpiewu nie przypominam sobie, ale wiem, że w nich było o wielkim dla natury i dla ludzi odpuście, o zesłaniu Ducha Świętego, i wiem, że jej to się układało nie w rymy, lecz w jakąś zgodną do muzyki harmonię; jeśli czasem zbiegły się gdzie końcówki, to przypadkiem jedynie, gdyż Helusia nie szukała ich wcale. Helusia, mógłbym powiedzieć nawet, nie tworzyła swej pieśni, tylko pieśń płynęła przez nią prawie bezświadomie, jak tchnienie wiatru przez harfę eolską , i zdawała się niby modlitwą, niby echem natury. „Och, Boże mój, dziękuję ci — że tyle blasku w powietrzu płynie — że tyle światła, promieni tyle — to jedno słońce na niebie ma. — Och! Boże mój, dziękuję Ci! — bo gdy odetchnę, to z odetchnieniem pierś moja wciąga jasność i czuję — że każdy oddech świeci w jej głębi — że każdy oddech promieniem... Och, Boże mój, dziękuję ci! — Wiosna po ziemi wionęła już — i tyle bzów, konwalii, róż — i łąki takie majowe są. — Każda gałązka każdego drzewa — niby krwią ciepłą sokiem nabrzmiewa — i liść się każdy zieleni w cień. — Och, Boże mój, dziękuję Ci — że prawa Twoje wiecznie świętymi — że dajesz wiosnę stęschnionej ziemi — że co umarło, to zmartwychwstaje — że co istniało, to musi być — że odrodzeniem jest chwila zgonu — że siłą mądrość Twego zakonu — i że jest życiem Twój lud!... Jakiż to wielki świąteczny dzień! — Na niebie taka jasna pogoda — na ziemi wiosna taka dziś młoda — w kościele dzwonów tak głośny dźwięk! — A dzwony biją, bo mają nieść — znękanym ludziom radosną wieść — że od ich grzechów odjęta kara — że sponad głowy miecz już odjęty... — że im zesłany jest Bóg, Duch Święty — i że to odpust w biednym klasztorze, w klasztorze ludzi najnieszczęśliwszych — co się przed światem musieli skryć — co żywcem w grobie musieli żyć — co kiedy wszyscy dokoła nich — szczęściem tak dusze swoje karmili — jak ciało karmią kawałkiem chleba — a z szczęścia brali siłę i moc — oni się tylko dokupić nieba — boleścią mogli i wyrzeczeniem. Och, matko moja, pójdziemy tam — i pójdzie z nami tak mnogi lud — i gwarno będzie, wesoło nam — bo choć godzinę tak pożyjemy — jak w prawie Bożym znaczone jest! — Mnóstwo nas będzie — a miejsca dość. — Mnóstwo nas będzie — a nikt nikomu — przeszkodą w drodze jego nie stanie — choć wszyscy przyjdą po część uciechy — uciechy wszystkim równo wystarczy — i kto się zechce spojrzeć dokoła — temu jednakże serce uderzy — wielką radością albo przynajmniej — na wielką przyszłość nadzieją wielką. O Boże wielki! o Ojcze nasz! Ty znów dla dzieci Twych odpust masz — i znów im wszystkim danym zostanie — Ducha Świętego boskie zesłanie...” Nie mogą sobie darować, że mi tej całej Helusinej piosnki pamięć wierniej i dokładniej nie przechowała; snują mi się po głowie ustępy jakieś zaledwie, jakieś wyrazy, które częściej od innych wracają, ale nie umiem ich złożyć do końca. Smutna rzecz, bo to jak gdybym pamiątkę po niej utracił; zapomnienie jest jedynym najzupełniejszym zniszczeniem — zapomnienie jest nicością. Ja bym nie chciał, Helusiu moja, siostrzyczko moja, dziecino moja — och! ja bym nie chciał, żeby te dźwięczne piosenki twoje, żeby te promieniejące chwile twego życia w marną nicość się rozwiały. Ja dla ciebie wróciłem myślą do przeszłości mojej, wstrząsnąłem gorzkich wspomnień popiołem, żeby z niego twój niepokalany obrazek wydostać, ale jak widać, za późno wziąłem się do pracy; tyle siły wytężyłem pierwej na odtrącenie w niepamięć upłynionych zdarzeń i wrażeń, że dzisiaj, gdy ich szukam znowu, sam widzę, jak mi wiele już bezpowrotnie zginęło. Dziś ja stary i martwy, cóż dziwnego, Helusiu moja, że sobie nuty twego śpiewu i słów myśli twojej w całości przypomnieć nie mogę. Ty śpiewałaś głosem pierwszej młodości żywą wiarę swej duszy i przeczyste wszechpiękna uczucie. Cóż dziwnego, Helusiu moja, że ja sobie już teraz przypomnieć nie mogę... Romuald z początku na równi się utrzymywał z natchnieniem śpiewającej dziewczynki, ale im bardziej głos jej silniał, im pełniejsze dźwięki i świętsze słowa z piersi jej wydobywać się zaczęły, tym on cichsze z własnych skrzypców tony wydobywał i na koniec zasłuchał się w jej hymnie i tylko od czasu do czasu pociągnął smyczkiem po jakiej strunie, która się przeciągłym i uroczystym brzmieniem z nutą śpiewu Helusi zmięszała. Tym razem Helusia nie zasłabła i nie zwątlała, jak w ów wieczór, gdy jej marzeń piosenka cichym westchnieniem rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nie, przez chwilę wprawdzie głos jej drżał lekko, jak gdyby myślą rozdrażnione struny serca trąciła, ale wnet dźwięk tej jednostkowej boleści przelał się w wyższą i spokojniejszą harmonię. W ostatnim wyrazie rzuciła głosem tak śmiało i swobodnie, że zdawało się, jakoby na raz całe jego bogactwo rozwinąć chciała, a gdy umilkła, przez chwilę jeszcze głowa jej dumnie wzniesiona była, ręka wyciągnięta, a siwe oczy tak pełne blasku i złota jak oczy takich ludzi, co się w przyszłość patrzą. Niedługo jednak została w tej postawie. Ktoś z obecnych zawołał: — Och! mój Boże, jakież to piękne! I dziewczynka drgnęła niby ze snu obudzona, i spojrzała po sobie, jak gdyby jej ten ruch zatrzymany dziwnym się bardzo wydawał, a potem obróciła się ku Rommaldowi i tak samo pobożnie rączęta złożyła, jak on jej złożył, kiedy stała przed nim. Już co wtenczas, to ręczę, Romuald byłby chciał uklęknąć i modlić się do niej. Ślusarz ręce zacierał, młodzi czeladnicy i pan Jakub stolarczyk najlepiej chwalili, bo milczeli, choć na twarzach wzruszenie znać było. Małgosia powtarzała ciągle: — Dziękiż Tobie, Boże! — i trudno wiedzieć, czy jej na myśli była wdzięczność za śpiew usłyszany czy za to, że Helusi znów się śpiewać chciało, Karolek ze starszym swoim towarzyszem przycichli w głośnej zabawie, a pani Agnieszka z rozjaśnioną twarzą, ze spokojnym uśmiechem głębokiej, lecz cichej radości, słuchała, jak jej pani Piotrowa przywodziła na pamięć wszystkie swoje proroctwa o Helusi przed jej urodzeniem i po jej urodzeniu czynione, bo pani Piotrowa była bardzo biegłą wróżbiarką i co więcej znaczy, sama sobie w tym względzie najmocniej wierzyła. Dowiedzieliśmy się też od niej, że ona przepowiedziała córkę pani Agnieszce, że wytłumaczyła sen jej na dwa miesiące przed urodzeniem przypadły, a w którym się młodej ślusarzowej o kwiatach na ołtarzu śniło, i że gdy nowonarodzoną córeczkę do chrztu świętego nieśli, z pierwszym wstąpieniem w progi kościelne organy zagrały pieśń Veni Creator dla jakiejś pary nowożeńców, i że ona, pani Piotrowa, zaraz stąd wniosek uczyniła, że to pójdzie na szczęście dziewczątka, że maleństwo rość będzie w opiece bożej, pod dobrym wpływem weselnej godziny i przychylnego spojrzenia, z jakim się zaraz w pierwszym dopełnieniu chrześcijańskiego obrządku spotkała. — Gdyż to wiele znaczy — mówiła pani Piotrowa — och, bardzo wiele, kiedy na dziecko w chwili chrztu jego szczęśliwe oczy spojrzą; a na Helusię patrzyło dwoje nowożeńców! — Tylko, moja cioteczko — odezwała się na te słowa dziewczynka — powiedzcie mi, czy to miało znaczyć, że i ja szczęśliwą będę?... — Och! tak, szczęśliwą to by i trudno człowiekowi było, ale widzisz, moje dziecko, to miało znaczyć, że niezawodnie coś szczęśliwego dostaniesz na całe życie: jednym daje Bóg w takiej chwili majątek, drugim zdrowie, innym honory, a tobie, Helusiu, dał rozum i głos do śpiewu. Pani Piotrowa nie miała w użyciu tego słowa „poezja”, gdyż niezawodnie byłaby się nim posłużyła w tej chwili. Mniejsza jednak o wyraz. W prostocie swojej dobra kobiecina ledwo co o najwyższe nie uderzyła myśli. Mieć siłę, potęgę, talent — czyż to nie jest, według jej powiedzenia, mieć coś szczęśliwego na całe życie, bez szczęścia? Ale czy dar ów jest darem jednej chwili bożej, niespodzianką, przypadkiem, jak tych lub owych oczu spojrzenie?... Ja temu wierzyć nie mogę. Kiedy się wszyscy rozeszli, Romuald jeszcze wstąpił do mnie na górę: chciał, jak widać, porozmawiać ze mną lub raczej posłuchać tego, co ja bym z wrażeń wieczornych według jego własnej myśli mówił; lecz dla mnie wrażenia owe poprzedzonymi zostały smutnym o Annie wspomnieniem. Jeśli nie chciałem psuć mu dobrej chwili jego, to nie chciałem też grzeszyć przeciw cierpiącej podsycaniem jego wesela, bo sam przed sobą w głębi duszy wierzyłem pannie Irenie i Kazimierzowi: byłem pewny, że Anna jest nieszczęśliwą lekkomyślnie w jej życie przez Romualda rzuconym nieszczęściem, ale tu uderzyła mnie zgodność raz przez niego wymówionych wyrazów z prawdą rzeczywistych zdarzeń. Istotnie pamięć tej kobiety między nim a każdą pomyślnością padała czarnym i żałobnym cieniem. Teraz na przykład był on rozradowany, oczarowany, upojony; jako artysta nowe zdobył skarby dla sztuki, jako człowiek nowe uczucie dla serca — a tymczasem w tymże samym dniu właśnie przybyli ludzie, którzy znali Annę, którzy surowo i groźnie zapytać go mogli: „Szaleńcze, co zrobiłeś z szczęściem tej kobiety?” Ulitowałem się swobody jego i nic nie rzekłem o nowopoznanych. Romuald nie mógł przyczyny milczenia zrozumieć. — Czemu ty dziś taki ponury, mój Ludwiku? — zapytał mię wreszcie. — Ej, zdaje ci się — odrzekłem — chyba to jest taka smutna wesołość. — Być może smutna wesołość, prawda, mnie samemu po tym śpiewie śmiać się nie chce, a jednak po tym śpiewie to tak dobrze na duszy, że jeśli mię w powrocie żebrak jaki spotka, oddam mu niezawodnie nie połę surduta, ale cały surdut mój; więcej zrobię niż św. Marcin. — Boś też więcej Panu Bogu się zadłużył. — Słusznie mówisz, daleko więcej; bo też ja ci powiadam, że jakiś nieograniczony kredyt w niebie mieć muszę: czego zapragnę tylko, to mi zaraz dają aniołowie. Mnie się też widzi, mój Ludwiku, że już ja chyba nigdy z rozpaczy nie umrę — i uśmiechnął się dumny, pewny sam siebie, zaufany w gwiazdę swoją. — Wiesz co — odezwałem się wtedy trochę wolnym i dobitnym głosem — nie śmiej się ze mnie, ale ci powiem, że jestem czasem zabobonny jak pani Piotrowa. I tak: w dzieciństwie słyszałem, że kiedy kto co pochwali, to trzeba splunąć, by na pochwaloną rzecz jakiś zły urok nie padł; i kiedy kto sam siebie szczęśliwym wyznaje, to trzeba dobrze wkoło się obejrzeć, bo to w wysokie drzewa piorun najprędzej bije, a w szczęściu człowiek za wysoko rośnie. Romuald stanął, wpatrzył się we mnie i z rzewnością powiedział tylko: — Biedny Ludwik! Zapewne musiało mu się zdawać, że mię obojętne słówko jakie lub inna przewidziana drobnostka w postępowaniu Marii Reginy uraziła i że dlatego jedynie posępne myśli przychodzą mi do głowy, a ja także po wyjściu jego rzekłem: — Biedny Romuald! O dziesiątej godzinie z rana stawiłem się nazajutrz według rozkazu u Marii Reginy. Przyjęła mnie w swojej pracowni, to jest w owym małym gabineciku, w którym to raz już tak długo z nią o Helusi i o jej własnych wspomnieniach mówiłem. Gdy wszedłem, stała przed naciągniętym świeżo na wielki obraz płótnem i śmiałymi rzutami znaczyła pierwsze pomysłu swego zarysy. Ubiór jej był na wygodę obliczony tylko, twarz niespokojnością lekko zmieniona, a jednak dziś jeszcze, gdy ją sobie przypomnę w tej chwili, to mi się zdaje, że takiej pięknej Bóg stwarzać nie był powinien, kiedy ona ukochać nikogo nie mogła. Och! widzę ją znowu... Nad wzniosłym czołem przez środek głowy jej czarne włosy dzieliły się wąską, ale wydatną jak brzeżek białego papieru kreską, a rozdzielone, wszystkie w tył do jednego warkocza biegły i na wzór greckich posągów z cudną prostotą w potrójne koło się zwijały. Przy takim zaczesaniu rysy jej twarzy niby przeciągnęły się trochę, ale nabrały powagi i wydatniejszej w liniach czystości. Skroń szczególniej odkreśliła się w całym bogactwie rozmiaru, białości i żył błękitnych, które na dół płynąc, spadek policzka i osadzenie szyi lazurową przebijając siatką, dopiero w jednostajnej popiersia ginęły śnieżności. Ja myślę, że jeśli uczeni i malarze nie znaleźli dotychczas na starożytnych medalach lub freskach profilu głowy tak uczesanej, to pierwowzór jego znajdzie się kiedyś jeszcze w Herkulanum lub Pompei szczątkach. Któryś z artystów greckich musiał przecież wymarzyć taki ideał, w jego wieku było to koniecznym — w naszym czasie jest pomyłką i nieszczęściem zjawienie podobne. Ale bo jak też wszystko razem łączyło się, harmonizowało i na myśl wiodło to posągi Hellady , to Sybille kumejskie , to płaskorzeźb odgrzebanych postacie tajemnicze — ale to wszystko, wszystko: ruch, skład ciała, strój nawet, gdyż suknia Marii Reginy była tylko prostą z czarnej wełnianej tkaniny draperią, w staniku ściągała' ją skórzana przepaska, na ramionach sznury jedwabne, u wycięcia gorsu niewidzialne podwleczenie, reszta spadała sobie w dowolnym nieładzie, łamała się w różne i zmienne fałdy, spomiędzy których wysuwały się oswobodzone z rękawów przy malowaniu ręce, takie marmurowo białe i okrągłe, takie snycersko wykończone, takie doskonale piękne... Wejście moje nie przeszkodziło zaczętej robocie; Maria Regina skinieniem głowy powitała mię tylko i wskazała opodal stojący szezlong. Usiadłem w milczeniu. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na nią, a patrzyłem takim wzrokiem, żem przejrzał aż do myśli. Maria Regina niby pośpiesznie obwody gór i drzew znaczyła, ale łukowe brwi jej drżały w mimowolnym ściągnięciu i dłoń myliła się ciągle w nieuważnych pociągach. — Pani się lęka, czym ja Romualdowi o wczorajszej rozmowie nie wspomniał — rzekłem do niej łagodnie, lecz smutno, bo mi jej namysł przed zaczęciem rozmowy przykre zrobił wrażenie. Maria Regina rzuciła kredę i bystro, z zadziwieniem spojrzała na mnie. — A to rzecz osobliwsza — rzekła niby sama do siebie — ten człowiek chyba słyszy, jak ja myślę! — Słyszy czasem, tylko nie wiedział, że to panią obraża. — Nie, nie obraża, wierz mi, panie Ludwiku! — I mówiąc te słowa, obok mnie na tymże samym szezlongu usiadła. — Są chwile — ciągnęła dalej — złe chwile, w których byśmy chcieli sami w sobie zmięszanych głosów nie dosłuchać, ale też w takich chwilach najlepiej właśnie znaleźć prawą i szlachetną duszę, która nie dopowiedziane wyrazy odgadnie, zrozumie, a nie potępi. — Nie potępi? co też to pani mówisz? — Mówię szczerą prawdę, panie Ludwiku. Gdyby zamiast pana siedział tu człowiek niewyrozumiały, surowy, sprawiedliwy, bez miłosierdzia, człowiek, który w życiu całym trzymałby się na oślep wyuczonych pamięciowo zasad cnoty i przepisów poświęcenia, a gdyby przy tym tak jak pan czytał w mej myśli i wiedział, co się teraz dzieje, to człowiek ów potępiłby mię bez wątpienia. Spotkałam w życiu kobietę, która mi była przyjaciółką i siostrą. Wzięłam od. niej tyle skarbów uczucia, ile ich dać mogła tylko, dałam tyle, że nieufność wcielona byłaby mi zaufać musiała, a w końcu cóż zrobiłam? Oto zatrułam całe szczęście tej kobiety. Nie dozwoliłam jej uwierzyć, że kochaną będzie, temu, który ją kochał, wydarłam gwałtem całą miłość dla niej i w ostatecznym wyniku mych starań otrzymałam, że jest na świecie jedno serce zbolałe i jeden artysta więcej. Wszakże pan widzisz, że dokładnie cały stan sprawy pojmuję i że umiem sama siebie sądzić, a jednak pana sądu się nie lękam. Pan taki młody, panu tak łatwo być pobłażającym i poczciwym. Pan mię zrozumiesz w przezornej oględności mojej, bo ja dziś jeszcze nie wiem, co jest większym nieszczęściem dla ludzi: czy miłość, której się wyrzekają w całej świeżości jej pierwotnego powabu, czy miłość, którą tracą z duszy wśród rozczarowania, wśród niesmaków i wśród najokropniejszego uczuć swoich bankructwa. Złe, które wyrządziłam, jest dziś już pewnością. Byle też kto kamieniem może cisnąć na mnie, ale złe, którego oszczędziłam ukochanym moim, zostało w przypuszczeniu i wybrany człowiek tylko jest je ocenić zdolnym. Dziękuję ci, panie Ludwiku, żeś wiedział o tym wszystkim pierwej, nim mówić zaczęłam. Kiedy sobie dzisiaj rozważam słowa Marii Reginy, to w nich widzę taką martwą najżywszych uczuć ludzkich analizę, taką samowolną ze szczęściem drugich igraszkę, a przy tym zimnej krwi tyle i zarozumienia we własnej nieomylności tyle, że mię aż jakiś strach czy wstręt pobiera, ale wtedy, osobliwsze namiętności zaślepienie! wtedy zupełnie inaczej mi się przedstawiła. Nie było to ani brakiem sprawiedliwości z mej strony, ani lekceważeniem sądzonego przedmiotu, ani ujemnością w poczuciu rzetelnej prawdy — nie, to było jakąś oddzielną władzą tylko innego pojmowania Marii Reginy, głosem też najzupełniejszej szczerości. — Nie dziękuj mi, pani — rzekłem — mnie łatwo odgadnąć, co pomyślisz, zrozumieć, co powiesz, ocenić, co uczynisz, bo ja wiem naprzód, że to dobrym będzie. Maria Regina uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, łagodnie, lecz smutno. — W czyich innych ustach słowa pana dałyby się bardzo łatwo na dowcipną i złośliwą przymówkę ułożyć, ale się pan nie lękaj, przyjmę je tak, jak powiedziane były: w prostocie ducha i bogactwie jego. Czyż to pan już taki stary albo tak znękany zawodami świata, że byś się nie mógł zdobyć na ów klejnot zbytkowny, na wiarę w człowieka? Och! jeszcze ja go mogę przyjąć od pana i tym sumienniej przyjąć, że pana nie zubożę w przyszłości. Kiedyś, jak wierzyć przestaniesz, a rozbierać zaczniesz, przekonasz się, że ci za diamenty twoje fałszywego złota nie sprzedałam. Mario Regino! czy doprawdy tak było? ha, w stosunku do mojej osobistości jedynie potępić cię nie mogę; istotnie w dobrej wierze spłaciłaś mię kruszcem twego serca. Nie wyrzucam ci kłamstwa, w żadnej chwili twego życia oszukać mię nie chciałaś. Jaką byłaś, taką zawsze przed oczyma moimi stanęłaś, ale że byłaś w treści swej natury złudzeniem i pomyłką, ja sam sobie skłamałem, jam się sam oszukał. Maria Regina, domawiając swoim najdźwięczniejszym głosem słów tak pełnych najhojniejszych obietnic, wzięła mi rękę i obudwoma swymi uścisnęła rękoma, przez chwilę nawet zatrzymała ją w tym uścisku, a mnie ciepło jej miękkich dłoni krwią gorętszą przez żyły do serca popłynęło. Schyliłem się, chciałem przyciągnąć do siebie te dwie ręce koło mej ręki różowymi palcami splecione, chciałem je ucałować namiętnie, szalenie, chciałem sobie w owe białe ramiona bijącą wszystkimi tętnami głowę obwinąć, chciałem krzyknąć i zapłakać — a ja tylko w tym pochyleniu się swoim zadrżałem i zarumieniłem nagle, bo mię zjęła cześć wielka dla tej ufnej pieszczoty, upokorzyłem się przed świętością jej czystego spokoju, przed błogosławioną niedomyślnością obudzonych nią wrażeń. Maria Regina jednak prędkim ruchem wypuściła dłoń moją. — Dobrze pan zrobił — przemówiła po chwili bardzo spokojnym i prawie poważnym głosem — bardzo dobrześ pan zrobił, że o wczorajszych wieściach nic Romualdowi nie wspomniałeś. Jeśli sam się dowie od Kazimierza lub której z tych pań, ha, to trudno! z ich strony, jak pan łatwo pojmujesz, nie mogę i nie chciałabym żądać tajemnicy, ale co jest w możności mojej, to zrobię i póki stanowczych względem Anny nie uzyskani objaśnień, póty wspomnień Romualda rozdrażniać nie będę. Los musi mi też dopomóc w tym trochę, ale jeszcze mam jedną prośbę do pana... Oto czy znasz pan kogo w Krakowie? — Znam kilka osób, nawet krewni moi tam mieszkają. — To dobrze; napisz pan, żeby panu donieśli koniecznie, gdzie jest teraz doktor i żona jego. — Napiszę dzisiaj zaraz. — Dzisiaj? tak, dzisiaj wieczorem poczta odchodzi; list trzeciego dnia stanie w Krakowie, czwartego odpiszą, z końcem tygodnia odpowiedź nas dojdzie. Wiesz co, panie Ludwiku, każ sobie do pałacu Załuskich list na moje ręce adresować; nie chciałabym ani jednej chwili stracić na próżno, gdy odpis już będzie. — Och! bądź pani spokojna, wszelkiego dołożę starania, żeby ją doszedł prędko i daj Boże, według myśli jej. Maria Regina wstała, przeszła się kilka razy po małym pokoiku i zatrzymała przed sztalugą swoją; długą chwilę patrzyła w niewyraźnie oznaczone obwody, aż na koniec skinęła ręką, bym się zbliżył ku niej. — Widzisz pan te zarysy? — rzekła. — Otoż jest chwila obecna mego życia, temu płótnu podobna. Zarysy jakichś zdarzeń i osób kreślą się na kartach mojej biografii, ale co ja z nich ułożę, co los z nich ułoży, to nie wiem jeszcze, jak nie wiem, czy ten krajobraz wschodzącym słońcem czy księżycem oświecę, jak nie wiem, czy z tej postaci pod krzyżem zrobię kobietę zadumaną czy szczęśliwą, czy płaczącą, czy trupa. Bo widzisz pan, efekt artystyczny może mię zarówno w ten i w ten pomysł znęcić. Krzyż już jest wyraźnie odznaczony, krzyż to jest nieomylność i pewność moja, ale krzyż może wszechwładne wyciągnąć ramiona i nad spokojem duszy myślącej, i nad zachwytem radośnego uniesienia, i nad rozpaczą, i nad śmiercią. Co ja wybiorę z tego? nie wiem, będzie to od usposobienia mojego i od przyszłych chwil zależało. Gdy skończę obraz, a pan spojrzysz na niego, to się dowiesz, jakie ja koleje życia przyjmuję. — Bodajbyś pani tylko szczęśliwe malowała twarze! — rzekłem na to, widząc, że znów kredę ująwszy, pilnie zaczęła koło oznaczenia grupy drzew pracować. Skłoniłem się na pożegnanie i wyjść chciałem z pokoju. — Zatrzymaj się pan chwilkę jeszcze — rzekła znowu, porzucając swój obraz — ja także do listu przyłączyć coś muszę — i poszła do stolika z papierami, przerzuciła mnóstwo welinowych ćwiartek, na koniec odsunęła wszystkie i wziąwszy swoją czarną aksamitną książkę otworzyła ją w tym miejscu, w którym była sylwetka Anny wsuniętą. Przypatrzyła się jej z uśmiechem na ustach i weselem w oku, a potem od spodu kartki wycięła nożyczkami bilecik maleńki i skreśliła coś na nim. — Zastrzeż pan sobie w liście, który pisać będziesz, żeby ten papier do własnych rąk pani Anny oddano — rzekła podając mi go. Karteczka nie była zwiniętą, przeczytałem więc na niej te słowa: „Nie wątpij, Anno Klaro.” — I po cóż to? — spytałem — po co dla Anny ta nadzieja? Pani bratu swemu nie chcesz serca bolesnym wspomnieniem rozdrażniać, a tej kobiecie rzucasz słowo, które może ciężką moralną pracę kilku lat zniweczyć, i kiedy, w jakiej chwili właśnie? — Przy tych ostatnich słowach miałem na myśli nowe uczucia Romualda i zupełniejsze jego o Annie zapomnienie, lecz Maria Regina przystosowała je do świętości przyjętych przez Annę obowiązków. — Wy tak wszystkich i wszystko na drobną skalę waszych pojęć mierzycie — z lekką cisnęła mi wymówką. — Panu się zdaje, że Annie mężatce nie godzi się o jej pierwszej wspominać miłości, bo to grzech, bo to nieszczęście, bo to zgorszenie zapewne. Ależ, panie Ludwiku, czy pan wiesz, jaką świętością ta miłość była w jej duszy? Anna Klara jako żona innego nie tym cierpi, że się dziś z Romualdem połączyć nie może, nie tym cierpi, że on daleko, ale tym, że obojętny, że jej przestrogi moje wiarę w trwałość uczucia jego zachwiały, że na koniec, gdy pomyśli o przeszłości swojej, to jej uczcić nie może, bo w niej tylko fałsz i zawód widzi. Moją winą jest gorycz takiego cierpienia, ja też ów kielich sprzed niej usunąć powinnam; nie na teraźniejszość, nie na przyszłe życia wypadki, ale na uświęcenie tego, co minęło, dam jej miłość brata mojego i powiem: nie smuć się, Anno Klaro, wypadki życia mogły ci się były w pomyślniejsze ułożyć okoliczności, ale którąkolwiek stroną idzie ścieżka twoja, Bóg ci dał na wsparcie i na zasiłek prawdę uczuć twoich. Co kochałaś, było wartym kochania, co marzyłaś, było rzeczywistością. Miłość dla ciebie została w sercu Romualda. Przeszły po niej wrażliwego charakteru cienie, przeszły szalonego życia artystów widziadła, a ona została niezmienną, ona trwa dotąd i w każdym odbrzmiewa natchnieniu, i w każdej myśli szlachetniejszej rozbłyska. Och! jak ja powiem tak Annie, to moja Anna Klara złoży ręce na piersiach, pomyśli o niebie, o wieczności, lekko wstrząśnie ciężarem tłoczącej ją w obecnej chwili niedokładności i z rozjaśnionym czołem śmiało naprzód pójdzie. Ha! pan nie wierzysz, pan głową smutnie poruszasz! Jak to? więc ci się zdaje, że kobiecie, kobiecie czystej, świętej jak pierwowzór boży, w jakich bądź życia warunkach nie wystarczy na szczęście, na siłą, na ufność w przyszłe zbawienie ta jedna pewność tylko, że jest i była prawdziwie kochaną? — Ja nie temu zaprzeczam — odparłem bardzo smutnym głosem. — Nie temu? więc cóż pan chciałeś wątpliwym swoim poruszeniem wyrazić? — To, że jeśli pani dla Anny Klary nie ma innej pociechy, to jej pani lepiej nie posyłaj tej kartki. — Dlaczego? ja nie rozumiem!... — A mnie to dziwi, że pani wytłumaczenia możesz potrzebować. — W istocie trochę to jest dziwną rzeczą; udziel mi go pan jednak. — Oto ja nie pojmuję, dlaczego chcesz pani jałmużną kłamliwą wspierać tę, którą pani sama przyjaciółką i siostrą swego wyboru nazwałaś. Pani siostra i przyjaciółka musi zbyt wiele mieć prawdy w swej duszy, żeby braku prawdziwości przeczuciem nie odgadła. Pani siostry i pani przyjaciółki urojeniem pocieszać nie można. — Kto panu mówi o kłamstwie i urojeniu? Romuald kocha Annę. — Kochał Annę, lecz dzisiaj zupełniej niż kiedykolwiek już zapomniał o niej, czyż pani tego nie widzisz? Romuald kocha Helusię. Maria Regina spojrzała na mnie z zadziwieniem, potem ów jej półuśmiech złośliwy lekko po ustach przeciągnął, potem przyłożyła palec do czoła i zakręciwszy nim znak kilkakrotnego kółka: — Już znowu — rzekła — oj! co też to tym młodym poetom się roi! Boże zmiłuj się. „Romuald kocha Helusię”, bo on gra, a ona śpiewa. Przyznaj się pan, panie Ludwiku, że cię uwiodło trochę wdziękiem swoim tak dobrane skojarzenie. Ale nie żałuj pan swego pomysłu, prawda rzeczywistości, byle się w nią dobrze wpatrzeć, jest zawsze od prawdopodobieństw wymarzonych piękniejszą. Romuald nie kocha Helusi, wierz mi pan, w tym jest daleko więcej poezji: są dwie dusze, które się spotkały i podziwiły wzajemnie, dwie indywidualności, które niezależnie wspomagać się będą, dwa talenta jednakie, które sobie sprawiedliwość oddadzą. Dwa talenta, ależ, panie Ludwiku, to jest bliższe spokrewnienie niż brata z siostrą w rodzeństwie, to jest zupełna tożsamość, a wiemy przecież, iż namiętność na prawach sprzeczności rozwija się tylko. Nie, już bez żartu mówię, pan się zupełnie omyliłeś w tym względzie. Romuald nie może kochać Helusi; prawda, że się nią zajął, zachwycił, zaczarował, bo to jest śliczny utwór Pana Boga, ale pomyśl pan tylko, czy taki człowiek jak on, starszy o lat tyle, o wrażeń tyle, o błędów tyle, czy taki człowiek może kochać Helusię-dziecię i Helusię-aniołka? nie, to nie leży w naturze rzeczy. Helusia będzie ukochaną młodym, nieskażonym sercem; Helusia w czyste, poświęcone i pracowite życie wniesie urok swej pieśni, z świętego wypełniania rodzinnych obowiązków weźmie zabezpieczenie szczęścia swojego. Helusia... — i na chwilę zawahała się Maria Regina, nie wiem, czy przez sumienność, czy przez litość, czy przez jakieś zakłopotanie kobiece. — Ot, czemuż nie mam powiedzieć — śmiało rzekła wreszcie — Helusię pan będziesz kochał. Na te słowa myślałem, to jest raczej nic nie myślałem, czułem tylko, że blednę, że mi się w piersiach gotować zaczyna i że mnie taki wściekły gniew ogarnia, jak gdybym chciał zabić tę piękną kobietę. Przystąpiłem do niej o parę kroków, próbowałem, czy nie wymówię choć obelgi jakiej, ale mi usta drżały, głos w gardle zamierał, instynktownie tylko ręce skrzyżowałem, bo mi się zdawało, że byłbym ją pochwycił nimi i do błagania o przebaczenie zmusił. Och! ja wtenczas jeszcze bardzo gwałtowny byłem; kto nie odgadywał tego w charakterze moim, ten zawsze mógł się z mej strony chwili podziwu lub przerażenia spodziewać. Nie wiem, czy pół minuty stałem tak przed Marią Reginą i patrzyłem jej w oczy, jednak musiałem patrzeć okropnie, bo ona dumna, ona wiecznie spokojna, ona — Maria Regina — cofnęła się i zbladła także, i mówić nie śmiała także. Widok jej przestrachu, w którym żadna iskierka uczucia nie świeciła, o szaleństwo mię przyprawiał. Rozdarłem trzymaną kartkę, cisnąłem jej pod nogi i prawie obłąkany uciekłem z pokoju. Cały dzień przesiedziałem u siebie na górze, zapomniałem o lekcji z Helusią, o sprawie z mecenasem, o przyrzeczonych Kazimierzowi odwiedzinach — pamiętałem jedynie o ostatnich Marii Reginy wyrazach, wydobywałem z nich cały jad szyderstwa i pogardy, jakimi tylko zaprawione być mogły, rozprowadzałem sobie w najdrobniejsze odcienia, mówiłem sam do siebie ich znaczeniem ukrytym: „Pan będziesz kochał Helusię — Helusia dziecko i pan dziecko — Helusia aniołek i pan aniołek. — A jaki głupi aniołek! oto widzisz, stoję przed tobą, wiem, że mnie kochasz, i śmieję się z ciebie, a ty mnie za to w rękę pocałujesz, ugryzę ci kawał serca, a ty nawet nie sykniesz, że cię boli. Każę ci kochać inną, a ty, potulny baranku, nawet nie bekniesz w posłuszeństwie twoim. Jaki ty dobry, szlachetny, moralny, jaki śmieszny i chory, ty nie kochany wzajemnie wielbicielu!” I tak się przedrzyźniałem z jej wyrażeniami, a po tych uniesieniach napływało mi do serca jakieś nieograniczone męskiej dumy i siły uczucie. „Czymże jest ta kobieta? — myślałem sobie — kobietą, cackiem salonowym, artystyczną pięknością? niczym! Jej życie czcze i bezcelne; dla niej w przyszłości nie ma żadnego zawodu, żadnej pracy. Skądże jej prawo do urągania męskiemu sercu, skąd zuchwalstwo takie? Ha! silna, póki ja słaby, królowa, póki ja w poddaństwie, spokojna, póki ja w ciszy, ale czy ty wiesz, Mario Regino, że trwanie tego od mojej, nie od twojej woli zawisło? Czy ty wiesz, kobieto, że nie ja, ale ty dzieckiem jesteś — nieroztropnym, bardzo nieroztropnym dzieckiem; bawisz się ze mną, a jak mi się sprzykrzy, to ja odzyskam siłę moją i królestwo moje, i burzliwość namiętną moją, jak mi się sprzykrzy, to cię mogę zabić, wyszydzić, mogę nawet nie dbać o ciebie, bo przede mną, dzięki Bogu, świat cały otworem, nauki, sława, miłość lepszych kobiet...” Paroksyzma tej gorzkiej ironii niezbyt długo trwały; ochłonąłem z gniewu i oburzenia, ale głębokie rozżalenie i boleść zostały. Widziałem jasno jak na dłoni, że mię Maria Regina nie kocha; dlaczegóż ja kochać ją mogłem? to mi było niepojętym, niewytłumaczonym. Musiałem przyznać sam sobie, że się spod tego nie wyłamię, ale postanowiłem, kochających Rzymian obyczajem, uwinąć się w togę własnej godności i cierpieć obojętnie. Wdzięczny byłem za podaną przez Marię Reginę myśl, by w liście do Krakowa pisanym jej adres wprost wskazać. Tym sposobem mogłem się wywiązać z ostatniego jej żądania i wszelkich dalszych uniknąć stosunków, bo że stosunki wszelkie zerwać chciałem, to mi było jedyną pewnością w tej chwili. Załatwić ostatecznie, choć byle jak, wszystkie moje sądowe sprawy, odjechać niespodzianie, odjechać i nie pożegnać się z nią nawet, i nikomu, dlaczego wyjeżdżam, nie wspomnieć: w to się teraz łamały wszystkich moich projektów kształty. Żal mi tylko było Helusi; istotnie, czułem, że tej dziewczynie użytecznym jeszcze być mogę; nasze rozpoczęte nauki wymagały koniecznie dalszego rozwinięcia, a prócz tego dręczyło mię trwożne jakieś przeczucie, gdym pomyślał, że ją tak samą, ufną i bezbronną, zostawiam między tą siostrą i tym bratem, o których, dziwne przeznaczenie! już się dwa szczęścia dwóch serc szczerze kochających rozbiły. Co to jest jednak ta osobistość człowieka? W tej chwili nie wątpiłem, że Anna cierpi, że mogła nawet umrzeć z cierpienia swojego, a wczoraj słowom panny Ireny wierzyć mi się nie chciało... Tak to bywa zazwyczaj i często lepszym ode mnie zdarza się też ludziom. Póki tu w naszym świecie tkwią nieszczęścia wszelkie, potrzebnym jest może, by człowiek miał objaśnienie każdego z kolei, choćby nawet wyrzutu sumienia — i to uczy...